The Door to Darkness
by AetheralWind
Summary: WW IV. Riku tries to live a life as the Prince of his school and an aspiring rock star, but as his cousin arrives, he feels his past 'selves' emerging, taking over his life. Not knowing what to do, Riku could end up taking himself further in the darkness.
1. Genesis

**Content Warning: Homosexuality. Bisexuality. Fictional Incest. Sadistic torture. Slight blood-play. Violence. And sex, lots of it. If any of these offend you, GTFO of Fanfiction. Seriously. Most content on FF has one of these. It's just apparent that this story has all of these, one of the few. Again, if anything about the list offends you, then do not read. I will warn of more of the stronger content, but this warning is a broad one, warning all who read. If this gets taken off, then expect it to be on AdultFanfiction by the same penname, AetheralWind. If it doesn't then congrats! Have a pint!**

**And here are the slashes for this fic: RikuXEveryone. And maybe EveryoneXEveryone. Yeah, see... lmao.**

**Anyways...**

**Hey there. This is AetheralWind here. Now for the back-story to this; this story was written originally by Lady Tomiko, only in that she only went as far as the Second chapter. Now, she told me that she was incredibly busy with school and projects, about a few years ago. She told me that I can deal with this story to what I see fit. Well, years later, and I did nothing. Never had the drive to. She comes to me and ask, after years, about the story.**

**Didn't want it back, being that she had naught a drive to do so. Well, I recently read this, and boy it is steamy. It gave me certain…"motivation", *NOT IN THAT WAY D:***

**But I read the story and thought about elaborating further. So now the original, "Shiki no Hikari" is now mine and is now "The Door to Darkness". Don't like the title? Too bad. Or I could have it "Faster than the Speed of Love". Ha!**

**I have altered the original story. And I don't own any of the characters portrayed. From now on it is: FanFiction(X) = Disclaimer (Chapter X), where the disclaimer is distributed to all chapters from now on. This makes sense to those who LOVE math.

* * *

  
**

"What's it going to be then, eh?"

Riku heard. He looked up to the receptionist. "Well?" She said.

The scent of crimson life, warm and fresh, rose from the ground and settled into the stillness of the hospital. Doctors and nurses ran amuck with bodies, some sick and some just corpses. Bitter sickness spewed into Riku's nose as the rancid scent of the bodies hung about with him. He tried to mask the scent from his sensitive nose with a bouquet of roses and chrysanthemums, but only to find the stench of gunpowder and terror. He paced around the mazes of halls and corridors, each turn revealing a door not accessible to visitors. He had to get to the proper room fast. The receptionist said room _A416_, but that is on a completely different floor. He could use the stairs, but the smell could still make him noxious if he had to gasp in the rancid air. Then he saw an elevator. He pressed for the second floor, but he heard a voice. It was a bit high but matured.

"Hey…wait!" A spiky haired brunette with a white button shirt and jeans waved his arms for Riku to hold the elevator. Usually Riku would hold for others, well at least for women. The older teen just stood there with a cocky look on his face as the door slowly shut. He grabbed his crotch and flipped the brunette off, sticking his tongue out all the same tie. Riku caught a glimpse of the face of the brunette, all stunned with disbelief. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Riku couldn't help but to laugh. "I can't believe what an ass I could be…" He chuckled a bit. With the intentional hilarity, he almost had forgotten that he was in a disdainful hospital. Almost. He held a frown on his face. He remembered again why he was there. He loosened the tie that restricted his skin and unbuttoned the first few buttons, revealing his collar. When the elevator approached the fourth floor, he stepped off. He looked around for the room. _11, 13, 15._ He read. But then he saw a cute nurse walk by. She had the cutest face. Her glasses were thin and rectangular, making her look classy. From afar, Riku stared at her ass. Already, he was ready for action. He sauntered to her side and shoved her shoulder a bit.

"Hey babe. You know, I have a lot of time afterwards. Tell me when you get off and we can have a little fun, hm?" He said in a sly baritone voice. She looked at him with disbelief.

"I am sorry but I am taken. And if I weren't, I wouldn't choose you." She scoffed as she looked at her clipboard, turning pages.

Riku never took denial as a form of a response. He looked around. No one. The fourth floor was barren, being on the upper-most floor. He then swept his legs across the floor, through the nurse's legs, causing her to fall back. He stuck and arm out to catch her. His lips pressed onto hers, his tongue forcibly wriggling inside. The free hand felt idle and traveled to her chest, massaging one of her breasts. After a minute of struggling and moaning, she pushed Riku off, causing her to fall to the floor.

"What the hell?!" She yelled. "I have never been so mortified in my life! I will certainly report you to the police!"

Riku, being the sly man, thrust his pelvis out, showing what he had behind his pants. The nurse blushed at the image of such. "Come on. I know you want it. I am barely legal you know…" He groaned. He took from his pocket a condom. "Forty-five minutes is my minimum limit. I can go up to an hour and a half." He smirked, caressing the bulge.

The nurse looked around and stood up, wiping dirt from her dress. She sauntered over to the elevator and closed off the floor. Then she walked over to the stair doors, locking that off as well. In a room, she took occupancy, pulling Riku by the tie behind her. He growled in satisfaction of what he was going to get.

Two hours later

Riku opened the door, leaving a heated room. His white dress shirt was wrinkled, slacks ruffled. His hair was disheveled. His skin was sweaty as he leaned against a wall. The nurse came out; her hat had crumbled, uniform a mess. Her long red hair stuck to parts of her cheeks, which were red. She panted heavily; giggling about the performance she had experience in the last two hours.

"Oh God. That was amazing!" She held onto the door frame. "Never had my boyfriend went on after three times!" She attempted to stand straight and tidy her clothes. "If I weren't taken, I would totally have you." She panted.

"Heh, thanks for that, but I am taken as well. I gots me a man already." He flicked his thumb across his nose. "But your pussy was pretty sweet. Thanks for the pick-me-up!" Riku said in a smug way.

"I could say the same for you, kid." She combed her hair with her fingers. "Now…this never happened…"

"What? The fact that you, a nurse who is twenty-nine, had wild sex with me, a boy who just turned sixteen today or the fact that I was the first to give you anal?" Riku prodded.

"Sixteen?!" She bellowed, her mouth agape.

"Yep. And you just had a taste of twenty-three centimetres of me." He looked at her with sly eyes. She blushed. He kissed towards her and winked.

She cleared her throat. "…fair enough.." And walked off to unlock the utilities and doors.

Riku straightened his attire and crotch. He looked at a metal door to check in the reflection if he was flushed. _No._ He saw. He looked over next door. _A416 was next door…awesome…_

He took a peek at it and saw a morbidly white room, blue curtains shadowing the large windows and the white bed with a pale man in it. He had brown hair and a small scar along his face and was looking out the window. As Riku sat down the man turned his head quickly to the silver haired teen. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything and closed back up.

"Hey…Leon. How my big bro doing…Heard what had happened…I knew you shouldn't have went into war, but I know how you can be so I said no-" Riku was cut off by a familiar pair of fingers on his lips. Leon wore a warm smile and chuckled a little.

"Such a little brother thing…but you don't have to worry now. The doctors said I am not going to die. Luckily for me, those Americans only shot me near the face and on the arm, but now I could come home. They aren't very good shots, those guys are." Riku smiled and hugged Leon for a while, even though Leon winced in pain. "Whoa…just because I am ok doesn't mean you could kill me with such a move. Anyways, what's with the nurse? She was freaking out right before I started to sleep. And when I came to, she was all ruffled and flustered. I thought that she would have left long ago."

Riku chuckled. "Well, this guy who was passing by tried to get a piece of her. Unfortunately, after three tries, she was done. Then again, he had gotten tired after the third time."

"Really now?" Leon raised a brow. "Well, I am sorry if this is unfortunate, me coming home injured on your b-day, bro."

"Nah, think nothing of it. I'd rather you be here with a shot arm than castrated. Well…your whore would."

"Hey, it's Mr. Whore to you. And speaking of which, did he dress you up in that swanky sexy attire?" Leon raised his eyebrows at the white half-buttoned dress shirt the aqua eyed teen was wearing. "What had happened to the" He cleared his throat, making it a bit higher and rougher "'punkette rocker with baggy black clothing and t-shirt'?" Leon did a crappy job imitating Riku.

"Well _Leo-Bear_, your hooker, Cloud forced me to do this…said that I should look nice for you since you are hurt and crap, and this being my sixteenth birthday…" Riku put the flowers on the counter nest to the bed and made himself home, even if the hospital was a hell-hole when it comes to the smell and look of it.

Leon blushed and grabbed for the bouquet. He took a big whiff and smiled. "Yeah…he could be a real ass…"

"Yeah…he would have an ass too if you hadn't fucked it off him!" Riku snickered as Leon got all red-faced and threw the flowers at him.

"Aww…shut up you spawn of the devil." Riku wiped the flower petals off of the suit and then silence entered the room. Leon continued looking out of the window and Riku just sat there with a petal in his slender fingers.

"Well…I will be getting back home…" Riku stood up and waved to Leon.

"See you later…" Leon waved back and lay back down onto his bed.

Riku smiled for the good news of his brother being back home, though he wasn't actually home. Then he heard footsteps from the staircases, and out emerged the brunette, all reddened, hot, and sweaty. The brunette looked up to see the older teen. "You're the ass that closed out on me!" The brunette stomped towards the other teen, until the meet face to face. "What in fuck's sakes think you could just do that?" The brunette's blue eyes locked on with the other's aqua eyes in a fierce rage. "Never have I had met someone so…infuriating as you!"

Riku held the chin of the brunette and budged his face close to him until they were mere centimetres away. "Because…" He got into a loop of poetry. "When I saw your face my heart leaped and I thought seeing such an angel like you being infuriated would make a pleasure that is more than orgasmic!" Riku licked the cheek of the small boy, but the boy resented such physical contact with a stranger, especially one like Riku.

The brunette stormed out. A few moments later, he returned with a nurse, the same nurse. "Nurse, could you escort this man out of the hospital? He continues to not only violating my personal space, but he is also creeping me out!" He signaled to Riku. The woman in white sauntered by and took the older teen's hand.

As they left the room, Riku looked at the nurse. She was still recovering from the fiasco from before. Then Riku spoke. "One more round?" She then took a room with him, further away.

An hour later, Riku walked into the bright sun. "Six times total today. Last week, I pulled off ten in a day…" He muttered. He looked up, warplanes soared throughout the skies. "Yeah…what a beautiful day to get killed in a war…" He strolled towards his gleaming blue motorcycle and propped himself onto the black leather seat. The key turned and the machine started to purr like tiger. The silver haired teen placed on a pair of platinum-framed, diamond encrusted sunglasses. He knew that he should be wearing a helmet, but he found no risk in that. He would rather be in a motorized unicycle, where the intensity was higher. He drove off into the streets and headed home.

A couple of girls drove by in a red convertible Lamborghini and giggled as they saw the teen on the motorcycle. Riku played along; and with that, he lowered his shades and winked at them. One of the girls fainted…sadly it was the one who was driving…

* * *

"Hmm…home sweet home…" Riku opened the doors and turned on the lights to reveal a large living room. He leaped over the couch and turned on the plasma TV. "Kanji! Hey Kanji! I'm home!" Riku yelled out with every ounce of air in his lung. And on the stair case, the cutest little iriomote appeared. It leaped down the flight of stairs and tackled his silver haired master. They played around as he purred. "Aww…who's my Okinawan Wildcat? Who's my little fluff ball?" The iriomote mewed and purred as he cuddled against the teen. "Aww…you are just too much…"

And then all of a sudden there was a knock. Riku didn't even budge to open since he felt lazy and a Strokio Hotel Music Marathon was on the TV. But the knocking kept on going, so he sighed and went up to open the door. When he opened it a blonde boy glomped Riku and the both of them ended up on the floor with the blonde boy on top. "Oh…hey Roxas…what brings you here?" Riku lifted the spiky haired blonde off of him and wiped the dirt off of him.

"Hey…you promised to come to the skate park with me…" Roxas pouted as Riku went to get a cup of water. "I waited for like, hours. Seifer was being a bully and said that I was a loser and a faggot, being that you were never going to come."

"Oh….shit…I'm sorry. I had to visit my older brother…" He came back and offered the cup to Roxas. Riku knew why it took so long though. "I will deal with Seifer personally."

"Hmph…" He grunted. "I still can't believe you used to date him."

"Hey, he was the only one who would top me." Riku said as he looked at the satellite guide. "And besides, he is just jealous that I moved on to someone cuter and is such a moaner. Ya know that I like it when you scream bloody murder."

"Yeah, but screaming 'bloody murder' is still not as erotic as you might think." He sat on the couch and started to read "Gayboy" Magazine.

"Don't read that, Roxas!" Riku objected. "That is full of trash and shit!" Riku took the porn magazine from him.

"Hey!" Roxas called. "Benvolio Christian was getting it on!"

"Look." Riku pointed. "It's all airbrushed. I've seen his movies, and he obviously uses penile extensions. And his carpet don't even match the drapes! Blonde with red? Vomitorium!"

"Fine. Whatev..." Roxas crossed his arms. He started to shrug closer to Riku and fondle with his hair. "So...which one did you visit, the long silver haired one or the brown haired one?" Roxas sighed.

"The brown haired one, Leon…you know I don't like Sephiroth…not after what he had done…" Riku rubbed his arms and looked down at the floor. The blonde frowned and hugged Riku, causing Riku to tip over.

"I'm sorry…I could be dumb sometimes." He cuddled against the older teen. Riku blushed and wrapped his arms around the cute blonde.

"Hmm…you're warm…" He smiled down at the smaller teen. Roxas blushed and shoved at Riku, but he held on tightly so he didn't even budge. Then the silver haired teen kissed the Roxas's cheek. "So…how's the whore?"

Roxas looked up with an expression of playful disbelief. "Do you care about my brother more than me?" He pushed himself away and went to the other side of the couch.

"I don't mean it that way. Why do you always have to be this way? I just want to know how he is…" Riku looked silly to Roxas, trying to beg for forgiveness. He thought that Riku would have known but he wanted to play it out longer…

"Yeah…right. And next you will ask me if you want to have crazy hot sex here?" Roxas tried to act as annoyed as he can. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Of course not…you know I wouldn't be so straight forward and blunt…" Riku pleaded, but heard a growl and his eye became all widened.

"What?" Roxas got teary-eyed and red in the face. "SO, now you say that you won't fuck me! Do you think you're too good for me?!"

"N-no!" Riku waved his hands for mercy.

"So…does Roxas have to choke a biatch! Does Roxas have to rape a fucking dumbshit? Imma gonna pop a cherry up in yo ass!" The blonde knew the language was extremely strong but it worked effectively

"Roxas…please…don't be like this…you're scaring me!" Riku took a pillow to block Roxas, until he heard laughter. He lowered the pillow to find his little blonde devil rolling on the floor laughing. "What the fuck?"

"Oh my Gawd! Your face was so priceless!" Roxas's legs flailed everywhere.

"Hey…that wasn't funny!" Riku screamed, but Roxas was too preoccupied to even listen, so the devious teen had an idea. He pounced on top of the blonde teen, pinning his arms to the ground. The younger teen wore a teasingly hurt expression. Riku smirked. "So…now who is 'gonna pop a cherry in yo ass'?" He leaned down, pressing his lips against the young blonde's supple skin.

The young boy panted and blushed into a beet red. "You are the one whose sex drive is insatiable…" Riku's hair tickled Roxas's neck as the silver haired teen kissed and nibbled along the blonde's jaw line. "Mmm…do you think we are going a bit too fast? This is the second week, and already, you are having me almost three times a day."

Riku brushed his lips against Roxas's lips, creating a sense of ecstasy and passion. "Maybe...but if you ask me, I could have gotten to you on the first day…" He unzipped Roxas's jacket with his teeth, revealing his undershirt and faint outlines of his pink nipples. Riku took his slender fingers and caused friction against the blonde's nipples through the fabric of his shirt. Roxas moaned and breaths became faster and shallower. Riku loved how his little blonde angel looked with his blue eyes full of sexual desire. Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku, kissing him tenderly with soft skin touching each other.

"Hmm…having fun aren't we?" The two boys look up and saw another blonde by the door; only he had spikier hair and was in a black tank top and tight jeans.

Roxas stood up quick and took hold of his jacket, covering himself. "Big brother, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah Cloud…and how did you get in my house!" Riku glared at the tall blonde.

"Oh…little brother…you know you can't go with out your condom." He joked as Roxas blushed and looked the other way. "Anyways…it's time for you to go home…"

"Aww….this sucks….you suck…" Roxas grunted as he went out into the black Ferrari on the front driveway. "And it is his birthday too."

"Go on…I need to do something…" Cloud straddled towards the blushed silver haired teen and sat on the couch. "I don't know if Leon told you…but I have to pick him…"

Riku waved at Cloud. "Yeah, yeah…I know…you are going to pick him up…"

"But that isn't all…" Cloud stood back up and laid his hand on Riku's shoulder. "I also have to pick up his cousin…your cousin…"

"Well…great….now not only Leon didn't tell me about this, but now I have to live with a brat…who is it…I mean I only have two!" Riku slumped into the couch in exhaust.

"That's the thing…Leon had another cousin…from the US…Hawaii to be exact…" Cloud scratched his head. Riku sat there with his mouth agape and eyes wide open. His mouth closed, teeth started to grit against each other, and face turned red.

"WHAT THE CRAP! We are going to harbour the enemy! The country that shot my brother, and part of that country is coming here! ALL THOSE PEOPLE WANT IS POWER! Can't they just leave us alone!" Riku stomped towards Cloud as the blonde retreated to a wall. Riku got closer and closer until they were face to face. "Why is that bastard coming over here…that no good bastard…" Riku crossed his arms and looked the other way with a hurt face. "They already took my Leon. I am just lucky as fuck that he only had a wound and a scar."

"You shouldn't discriminate a person just because they came from a certain area! And besides…he's already here." Riku raised his eyebrow. "His parents…booked him a hotel so he could stay a night here in Brussels before meeting you guys…you know…to get used to the scenery…"

Riku held a fist and underhanded grin. "All that son-of-a-bitch-whore-bag needs to get used to is his ass getting kicked! I don't care if he's thirty or five..."

A horn honked from the outside. The two looked out and saw Roxas signalling his older brother to hurry up. "Well…I'll let the three of you handle it…" Cloud walked towards the door. "Oh…and button up your shirt! God…be decent at least if you have to curse like that…"

After they left, Riku went up to his room and locked himself in. He couldn't believe it…the greedy country…United States…Belgium …god! He lay on his satin bed, and tried to tangle himself in the silky red sheets. And then he stopped and stared blankly into the darkness within in the covers.

"_I will never know if I am wrong, not if you never speak to me. I am tired of playing games, these times that I waste in trying to choose my words. Your philosophy tells you to hold me by the neck, but I see it as murder. We were going the same way, the same direction, the same horizon. Yet whenever I try to get you, you toss me into the ocean. I drown at a loss, the waves carrying my body. I wanted to touch you, hold your hand, but you never came to take it. This love was never simple. This love was never clean. You saw me dying, and you'll never have the same feeling I did..."_

Riku, with his soft, semi-raspy voice, whispered to himself as little drops of tears fell onto his bed. He continued to do so until he drifted into a light slumber…

* * *

"…Riku….Riku…Riku…" An ominous voice called from the dark abyss. The teen stood there searching for the person who was calling. "Riku…hurry up…" A blonde girl appeared from the darkness, wearing a white sundress and calling for Riku.

"_Not this again.."_ He cried on the inside. Riku stepped forward and gradually sped up, chasing the girl. "Namine…Namine…Come back! Don't go there!" The girl went through a door, which had a sliver of light coming out of a crack. Riku opened it and saw an immense chapel, the ruins of one, with crumbling walls and broken stained glass windows that surrounded the rotting pews along the chapel corridor. Riku looked up and saw Namine on a stone table, gagged and bound.

"Namine!" He ran towards the stone table, to what are mere meters seemed to be miles. Namine had tears flowing through her blindfolds drenching the white cloth. Riku rushed faster and faster, but it seems that each step just widens the gap. "Please…don't give on me! I'm coming!" When he finally got to the last feet a black shadow pushed him onto the ground. Riku landed on his left arm, making it unusable. He looked up to see a hilt of a sword and a black angel's wing. "Damn you Sephiroth…"

"Little brother…how quaint to see you here…I see you've met with my little friend…Namine…" Sephiroth held the innocent girl by the chin and licked her cheek slowly as she whimpered in terror.

"Bastard! What do you want from me? Why do you do this…?" Riku held onto his arm and limped trying to get up. "First it was mother and father…and then my best friends…Now this shit!"

"Tsk…tsk…watch….YOUR….LANGUAGE!" Sephiroth dashed forward and bashed Riku's ribs with the hilt of his sword. Riku screamed in pain and despair as he fell to the ground once more. "I took care of mother and father…they were bad to you anyways…they gambled and drank…in fact… wasn't it them that gave Leon alcohol…and then he…"

The bleeding teen tried to cover his ears, tried to tone out the tenderness in his heart. "STOP! I don't want to hear that anymore! I don't care about that anymore! I didn't care if they drink or gamble…it's not my fault they were part of the Conspiracy!!"

Sephiroth kneeled down and went close against Riku's ear. "But I made the poverty stop…I made the Van Derringer name pure and rich again…I bought you the best: cars…games…toys…even your own personal masseuse…and all I want in return is for you and Leon do as I say…Now…I told you to not leave the house…yet you went. I said you can't fuck around with my feelings….yet you lie and cheat to get away. I said don't deny my rule…yet you yell, hit and injure me…I've been _such_ a good brother to you. A very...good...one..." He kissed and nibbled the lobe of Riku's ear. "Do I have you put you in that room again?"

Riku's eyes widened and fear flowed inside his mind. "N…No…Not the room…" He moaned, taking grasp of his head.

"Yes…the room…that one I saved for only you and me. You undress yourself…until you are bare…and then I take my whip…"

"NO! NOT THE ROOM!" Riku screamed and pushed Sephiroth away, but Sephiroth counter-attacked and picked the teen up by his shrt. "No..." Riku cried. He actually cried. "Please…" He pleaded.

"Ok then…since you asked so nicely…" Sephiroth dropped the teen to his knees. Riku gasped for breath and rested for a while, until he heard a zip sound. Riku looked up and saw a throbbing member in front of his face. "Come on…I think it's time that you pay me back…and then some…" Riku gritted his teeth and had more tears run down his dirty cheeks. He tightened his hands into a compact fist. Sephiroth gripped onto Riku's silvery locks and pulled his head so that the tip is brushing against the soft innocent pink lips of the crying teen…

* * *

**Okay. I revised it, changed things. Things should be a bit better now. The second one is already done but with enough reviews, I can post it post-haste. I am just nasty that way, lol.**


	2. Personal Lust

**Content: Same thing...only blood. Yeah there is blood. Delicious blood. Well...if you are a vampire.**

**Hey, this is AetheralWind here. This is the second chapter of the story that was originally by Madam Tomiko. But if you remember, she gave it to me. So the story's all mine. And I get to bastdardize...I mean improve it and elaborate it, making it go beyond what it was before.**

**Now, if you read the first chapter, you already learned about the distributive property. Apply that here.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R.

* * *

  
**

Tears pooled on the rocky ground as the naked and tattered Riku lay on the ground, covered in sweat and the white seed of his demented older brother. He tried to recollect himself and stand up, but his knees shuddered and arms collapsed. He looked towards the stone table "_…sweet Namine…"_ He thought.

"What's wrong little brother…already tired?" Sephiroth picked up the weak teen and cradled him in his arms. "I thought you could do more than twenty times in two days. I was shooting for forty...or did I go too far?"

Riku looked away in disgust and held a grimace on his face. "Y-you went too far…when you killed mother and father…"

"Aww…now don't be that way…you know I love you…and like they say…sometimes love hurts…" The older teen set Riku down as he straddled to the bounded blonde. He took a finger and crammed it in the youth's hole. Riku arched and cried out. He wriggled his fingers. "Does it hurt?" He hummed. He took a small dagger which lay beside his sword. He pinned Riku down. Sephiroth, with his sadistic ways, fondled with Riku's nipple with one hand and ran the blade up and down Riku's chest. Riku shuddered but didn't struggle in fear of his skin breaking. Sephiroth then pressed slightly, piercing Riku's delicate white skin. Slowly, Sephiroth scraped it across Riku's chest, diagonally down to his abdomen.

"I love how your blood just curtain's your supple...beautiful, white skin. And your washboard abdomen, how they cringe and twitch when they feel pain." He groaned. Riku closed his eyes, avoiding eye contact with Sephiroth. He got off of Riku and lowered his head, licking the blood. Riku quivered and cried.

"Sephiroth...please stop it...I beg you..."

"Fine, fine. I suppose Leon would be worried about you, being gone for two days. I enjoyed finishing my stay here with such a delicious meal of sweet and savoury flesh. Your body had been so hospitable, though I might request that next time I dine, you might want to shut that mouth when I am not using it." He clothed himself. "Now a promise _is_ a promise..." He took the sword and slashed down at the stone table, cutting the ropes and bindings that held Namine. "My plane is leaving soon. Starting the fourth world war doesn't do so itself. It takes skilful hands and words..." He vanished

Namine opened her eyes to see her lover in pain. "Riku!" She ran over to him, helping him off of the grounds. "I…I'm sorry…if you had to go through all of this….for me…" She smothered and nuzzled herself into the worn out teen's chest, not caring about the blood. He wanted to wrap his arms around her…but something inside told him no.

"Namine…I…I am not good for you anymore…" He covered himself with a tattered blue blanket. Namine couldn't believe what he said.

"B-but…what do you mean…" She stepped forward to touch him, but he retreated. "Don't move...you are wounded..."

"You don't deserve me…you know the secretive pain I had been hiding…I am not a virgin…I am just tainted blood! From lying about my life to dead parents and being raped by my own flesh…You could do much better than me…I can't even protect you! I am just a sad attempt as God's work…I am just one sack of depressive shit!" Riku ran off in tears and never looked back…who would have known this would be his final time he would ever see his sweet Namine…

* * *

Riku heard a door open and shut. He opened his eyes into consciousness and heard rustling of clothes and bags…he thought it was Leon so he took a glimpse and saw a blur of brown hair. He covered himself back up and yawned. "Leon…you know you aren't supposed to be in my room…" Then he heard a gasp and the door shutting again. "Whatever…"

He was in a daze, head throbbing and aching. He slept in that day, making his head hurt so. Then Riku remembered the dream…why did he have to remember such a horrible memory…"LEON!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and the steps grew louder as the door opened again. Riku sat up and saw Leon with an arm cast.

Leon had a rushed worry on his face "Yeah Riku?" He sat on the silver haired teen's bed and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I…I had that…that dream again…" Riku lunged at Leon, gripping his arms around him. He held tighter onto his dear brother. Leon wrapped his arm around the bare teen and held him close.

"Well…I'm sorry for that…I can't do anything about it. 50 psychiatrists…200 appointments…and 10 prescriptions…just make sure you take your pills." He looked at the teen, hoping to see a smile but found an even worse frown of despair. Leon sighed and scratched his head. "What do you say…I'll get the hot springs attendant to get ready for you with a masseuse and you can relax? Hmm, doesn't that sound good?" The brunette smiled at his little brother as he thought up an answer.

"I guess…" Riku stood up, with his body bare since he had ripped his clothes off last night. Leon stared at the teen…the scar on his chest… "But…I don't want the masseuse…I just want to be alone." He picked up a white towel, wrapped his waist with it, and noticed some extra clothes and baggage… "Hey…whose are these?" Riku turned towards his brother. Leon looked at them and remembered.

"Oh…those are you cousin's…he's staying here…Didn't-"

"Oh that….Your fuck buddy told me about that…which reminds me…Why? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Riku sat on the bed close to Leon and stared with hard determination.

"Well…I thought you would be offended if I told you an American was coming…And we being in war…" Leon forced a chuckle but didn't see a change in Riku's expression.

"I don't care about that anymore…I thought you could at least trust me…" Riku frowned at Leon with a hurt soul.

"I'm sorry ok…I really thought you would be this way…I mean…when you get to know him…he's just like you…" But Riku just slammed the door…leaving Leon in there alone. "Heh…he's kind of cute when he's angry like that…"

Riku opened the backyard door and saw the attendant. She waved to him and asked him how he was, but he jus waved and smiled falsely. He then went behind the bamboo wall and saw the large pool of steaming water. The silver haired teen dropped the towel and slowly dipped into the hot spring. He sighed in relief as he waded in the steaming pool. "That Leon…hmm" He dove in and breached back up, his locks now wet and shining. "But I guess I was a jerk to him too…" He took a bottle of shampoo and lathered his silver mane up. "But he was the one who kept the secret till the last minute." He submerged himself and rinsed the sweet shampoo off of his hair. Then he grabbed his favourite lavender and vanilla scented bubble bath and poured some into the water. "But I should be nicer to him…" He made bubbles throughout the spring, covering the whole area with a white soothing pool of lavender and vanilla.

He waded around some more until he heard foot steps. Riku dunked in and swam towards the bamboo wall. He tried to look through the cracks, but they were only big enough to see up to the torso. He knew it wasn't the attendant because he heard her go off and this person was a little too tan to be her. Riku saw the person dropped their white cotton robe, revealing a cute tan ass with sleek legs and a lean build. Whoever this guy was, Riku sure likes. But he remembered that his cousin was supposed to be staying here, which made him frown since he knows it was morally wrong, for him at least, to get tangled with his own blood, especially after such a horrible dream. The guy had a smooth tan body; no pubic hair at all. This made Riku frown even more, since he quickly associated no pubic hair with a prepubescent teen. The guy walked towards the springs, and Riku had to do something. He would stay, but in the confusion of his libido and realization that his cousin was American, he didn't want to. He thought of running but the kid would surely notice, so he did something more natural and dunked himself into the bubbly water.

The silver haired teen heard the boy dip into the pool and settle down against the smooth rock surface. "Ahh…wow…I had hot spring baths back in Hawaii but this…this is just wonderful…and so relaxing. They even prepared it by putting my favourite scent of bubble bath…they must be damn rich to have this kind of service!" Riku vaguely remembered that voice from somewhere. He thanked that he was a part of the swim team, or else he couldn't be able to be down for more than 5 minutes. The guy then relaxed even more so and stretched his legs out, giving Riku a glimpse of what the other teen had, but Riku couldn't even comprehend what he saw. _"It must be light refraction or something else, because I know that prepubescent teens do not have something of such…proportions!"_

"I'm glad I left Hawaii…even if it does mean leaving all those beautiful girls behind…" The boy closed his eyes and daydreamed, thinking erotic and dirty minded thoughts. Riku saw the effects happen as the member slowly grew thicker and longer. The silver haired teen himself had the same result from this. "_Shit…I can't stand having a boner and holding my breath…" _The silver haired teen could hold it any longer. He quickly breached for a gigantic gasp of air. The water splashed and the other teen screamed in fright. They both stood and yelped out. The two teenagers alternatively screamed at each other, making such a racket that Leon had to come in.

"Hey! What the crap is going on!" Leon covered his eyes to make it look like he is respecting their privacy. **(A/N: Do notice I used the qualifier "look like" Naughty Leon :D) **

Riku spoke out first. "What is this bitchy brunette doing here?!" He pointed to the brunette teen on the other side of the pool, who wore a face of scepticism. "That is the guy who made the nurse throw me out!"

The brunette detested. "What is this pervert doing here?! Not only he acted like a jerk and talked dirty to me, but he had been peeping on me!"

Leon took his hands away from his eyes and glanced at the two teens. "Well Riku, he is your cousin that will be staying here until the war subsides. And Sora, this pervert is my little brother whom I love very…wait…Riku? You peeped on him?"

Sora exclaimed. "Yeah, he did! And right when I got 'comfortable'…"

Riku scratched his head and grinned in embarrassment. "Yeah…I did…see he came in on me and I had to do something so I hid. And then he got down and started doing something up there because underwater I saw his thick dick turning..."

"Really? How long was it?" Leon scratched his chin and asked in interest.

Sora blushed into a shade of red wine and his hands turned into fists. "You guys shut up! My personal anatomy proportions shouldn't be you guys agenda!" He got out, took his robe, slung it on himself, and left into Riku's room. Leon and Riku smiled to each other as the tall brunette looked down.

"Heh…must be immense if it did _that_ to you…" Riku looked down and saw his member fully erected and throbbing for satisfaction. He hastily retreated into the water and flushed up. "The funny thing about it is that…I would by no means have thought it would stick straight up like a spike…" He left laughing at the thought.

Riku thought about it, that whole event, and smiled "Well…he is pretty cute…even if he is the bastard that yelled at me…and what a fucking cool name for someone from America…Sora…I wonder…Riku and Sora Van Derringer…hehee…that is adorable…" He sighed. "But still..." He sank down. "If I were into incest and crap, he's a total straight boy."

Sora dropped the robe and dried himself off with one of his own red towels. He thought of how those two embarrassed him so much, especially Riku. "I thought Leon was mature…especially at the hospital. But…I guess he's just like that…I mean he only twenty-two…seven years older than me…" He lay on the messy bed, feeling the silky satin against his soft skin. "Mmm…that Riku guy knows fine living though…I don't think he would mind if I take a little nap here for a while." He covered his bared body with the sheet and slowly dozed off into a deep slumber.

The door opened and Riku walked in dripping wet and only have his white towel to dry him off. "That…Sora….really…seems like he never been with the guys enough…always blushing his head off when I make a remark. Maybe I should make it up to him…oh…how about the new sushi bar." Riku ruffled his hair. "Ever since the Japanese opened free trade with us, we have been getting a lot of crap from them, good crap." He moaned and fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Then he heard a little moan to the side so he turned around and saw the cute, peaceful brunette sleeping. Riku blushed since they were only a few inches away. "Maybe…if I move slowly…he wouldn't notice…" Riku creped off the bed but the younger teen rustles and groaned, so Riku went back to his previous position. "Why do I always get caught in these awkward situations…?" He attempted to slide down vertically off the bed, but Sora moved his leg onto Riku's hips, making it impossible to do. He shot at moving Sora's leg out of the way, but Sora rustled in his sleep once more, this time placing his arms around Riku and holding him tight as if he were a teddy bear. Riku broke into a small sweat as the brunette pants blew against the older teen's sensitive nose. "Mmm…vanilla…" Sora grasped tighter, causing Riku to become virtually against his slender body. He felt something hard against his abdomen.

"Shit…why…" Riku started getting dirty thoughts of taking advantage of the situation, but then Sora slowly woke up. The blue orbs stared deep into the aqua eyes, either of passion or of embarrassment. Then there lingered an awkward silence. Sora's arms and legs laced around Riku's naked body with the only thing between them is a thin silky red satin blanket. He doesn't know if he should put this as a moment of intimacy or those really awkward accidental-sexual-position moments; but whatever category it fell into, _"Riku likes."_ He thought. _"Riku likes a lot..."_

All of a sudden Leon walked in, all lucky-go-fun happy. "Hey! Why don't the three of us go to the new sushi…Ahh…err…eww…hmm...well…ha…I seem to have walked in at a bad time…I could just leave you two…err…alone…yeah…" Leon got sucked into the awkward situation as well. They stayed like that for sometime.

"Hehee...well, I hope you don't mind me using your clothes!" Sora jumped out and went into the closet. Riku and Leon stared at the door as the rustling and thumping persisted. And then Sora reappeared. He wore tight black jeans with chains attaching the front pockets to the back, a tight black t-shirt, and a light coat of black eye-liner and black lipstick. The two just stood there gawking at the reformed teen. He looked at them and then slumped. "What? Goth never game to Brussles? You guys have your fancy chocolates and music but no Goth?"

"Uhh…yeah…but that's usually in the south district…but you look sexy in that." Riku explained. "I suppose I can dress up as well.." He leaped out and went into the closet too.

Leon raised his eyebrows at the door and back at Sora. "What the…how…when…why do you guys keep doing that?" And then Riku jumped out with only an unzipped black cotton vest which shows off his chest and abs and tight leather jeans.

"So…do I look sexy or do I look fuckable?" Riku wiggled his ass.

"Hehee...such a show off…" Leon laughed. Sora looked away, not wanting to see Riku at all.

The leather seats felt warm to the touch and the air smelled fresh with a stifling air. Silence stabbed the three of them in the heart, causing a deathly stillness; and as always, Riku hated silence. He budged towards Sora, who was looking out the window watching the passing by girls in skirts. "Daydreaming again?" Sora jumped around and glared at the smiling teen. "You know…if you don't want to be in such an embarrassing mess; then stop thinking such dirty things." Riku put his slim fingers on Sora's soft lips. "And besides…you have to start school tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time to eye hump every girl _(and me)_ once I get you fitted in a school uniform."

Sora pouted and sighed in disbelief. "What…guys have to wear uniforms too? Well that fucking sucks…"

Riku scooted closer to the sulking teen and placed his hands on his lap. "I know …you think that men and women should be able to be shirtless at school. I wish it were true, but it would be hard for me to concentrate in school if I were busy fucking every hottie that I see. I don't mind My dick in a pussy and a dick in my hole." He nudged to Sora, who only scoffed.

"That is disgusting!" Sora interjected. Sora shoved the older teen's hand off of himself.

"I know, I shouldn't have pussy at all. I've tried going all gay, but you know how it is. But you know...for you I would..." Riku prodded at Sora's pride. He nibbled Sora's jaw-line and rubbed Sora's bulge of a crotch.

"Jebus Christ! Stop acting like you're flirting with me! You know, I'm still recovering from when you mortified me in the hospital!" The brunette frowned with a stern glare. He tried pushing Riku away.

Riku pecked a little kiss on the young brunette's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Who said…I was acting? I really meant it…I want to kiss you…hold you…bite you…taste you…feel inside-"

Sora forced Riku away to the other side. "LEON! ARE WE THERE YET!"

Riku chuckled. "Wow..." He continued to fondle, though Sora resisted with his scrawny arms. "That _is_ thick. Fifteen centimetres circumference! That is like four and a half diameter!"

"Stop it!"

"I wouldn't mind having that in my mouth!"

Leon, although driving with only one hand, looked back there with a fiery stare. "Look…we are almost there…so you two either get along or may God be my witness, I will abduct your souls from your slender frame, fuck with them until they bleed, and devour them like a child in a chocolate factory!" The two teens cower in fear as Leon, not only have death in his eyes but is not in control of the car, causing it to swerve. The car swerved to the right lane, almost crashing into a fruit stand, a few nuns, and a truck "Oops..." He straightened out. "Let's listen to the radio. He let go of the wheel and started to reach over to the other side towards the radio.

"NO!" The two teens called out.

* * *

"Whoa…this is so…awesome!" Sora searched the restaurant in awe and amazement as they walked through the front doors. "Oh, look! Are these what you call 'koi'?" He pushed his face against the glass as the fishes swam for cover. "And…Oh my Krakatau…are these tappenyaki chefs!" Sora jumped all over the place as he wandered and questioned the entire restaurant.

Leon and Riku smiled in denial as they themselves feel extremely embarrassed. Leon leaned over to Riku and whispered. "Well…now who's embarrassing whom?"

Riku grinned. "Heh…I guess you shouldn't blame him…well…maybe you can, but he is sure cute!"

The brothers were escorted by a waiter in a blue silk yukata, but Sora still explored the region. "I see…is he a tourist here?"

Leon nodded. "Nah…he's staying at our house."

"I see…" The woman said as she passed out the menu. "So…what will you be having?"

The two reviewed the whole menu and then Riku spoke. "Get an order of the red plate sashimi…two orders of the grilled Tamari Salmon with the stir- fried vegetables, eight orders of the spider roll...no...make it eleven…oh…ten rolls of eel nigirizushi…five of yellow tail uramaki…and some diet green tea." He beamed with such a charming smile. "I am trying to watch my girlish figure." Riku chuckled.

The waitress smiled back. "What a big appetite…you are a growing young man after all…and for you…" Leon nodded for nothing but water. She left and went into the kitchen.

Leon looked at his watch and stood up. "Well…I guess I have to go." He started to go towards the exit until Riku protested.

"What? Where the fuck are you going?" Riku grunted and gritted his teeth. "Are you just going to leave me with this nut?" He pointed to Sora, who was harassing the crabs with a stick.

Leon thought about it and sighed. "Well…I 'm sorry…maybe I shouldn't leave….well at least with out an explanation! See Cloud called me to take you two here and then he would pick me up to go to his place. So you two would learn to get together so my ass won't be hurting when…Don't even make a crack about that comment." He threw the keys for the Mercedes to Riku, who caught it. "Oh, I won't be back until...umm...I won't be back. Try tomorrow." Then he left.

Riku sat down and pouted. "Crap…a day with…him." He sighed heavily. "I just hope my confusion settles, ya know." Riku said to the soy sauce bottle. "Or else...that Sora might wake up with a sore ass and a black eye at the same time...heh...Sore-a" He laughed softly at his pun as he fiddled around with the chopsticks. Sora finally calmed down and joined in.

"Hey…where's Leon?" Sora panted for some air. He was sweating and felt exhausted already. After a few pants, he took a swig of the green tea. "Wow, that stuff is great!" He then took another swig. Riku sat there watching Sora's moves. Sora looked around, absorbing the dim lighting juxtaposed with the flames and tricks of the chefs at the tables. He pulled at his t-shirt, airing out himself. Riku stared, with mixed emotions. He propped his arms on the table and placed his hands together in front of his mouth, trying to cover the grin and grimace that alternated as he ruminated over Sora.

Sora took another swig. He looked flushed and his breathing was a bit deeper than usual. "Wow...it's gettin' kinda hot....in here...I hope they don' mind..." He said with a slight slur. He took his black shirt off, revealing a white tank-top. "Ah! Thas mush bett'r..." He slumped onto the chair.

The waitress came by with their food, which looked great in Sora's eyes since they were gleaming with anticipation. "Wow…thiz'z amazing!" He wanted to dig in but he never got the concept of using chopsticks. He tried picking up the sushi rolls with them, but they kept on dropping.

Riku giggled at Sora's repetitive attempts and finally spoke up. "Here…let me do it…" Riku took his chopsticks and picked up the eel nigiri. He stared into Sora's shining blue orbs, but in a different way this time. He rubbed the nigiri against the soft, blackened lips of the small teen. Riku lined Sora's lips as the brunette closed his eyes and accepts the article of food. _"Heh…a kind of little cliché with an Asian twist…" _Riku thought as the small brunette chewed and swallowed the sushi.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "That…its real good…sweet…yet salty…" He took the cup of green tea and chugged it. "I love how this tea has a sweet yet spicy-ish taste!" Riku raised an eyebrow and took Sora's cup. He took a finger and lined the inside with it. He placed the finger on his tongue and then his eyes widened. "Well…what…whatishit?" Sora's grammar slurred horrendously together.

"Umm…that…that was…not Green tea…I…I think it was…Sake." Riku stuttered as he saw the little brunette, who was slumped over in his chair. "Maybe we should put all of this in a doggy box and head home…"

Sora laughed and slapped Riku on the back. "Ha-ha! You…are so funny…and I don' mean random joke funny. I mean comedian funny…" He already showed the effects of the sake, and since he has such a petite body, it wouldn't have been any later. Then he smothered himself onto Riku, gripping onto his body tight. "Did you know you are a total cutie…it's true. I thought you were pwetty adorable…peeping on me and all that. Your nose...HA! youz gots da cwootiest nose." He rubbed his nose with Riku's.

Riku raised his hand and called for the waitress. "Check please!"

* * *

Riku entered the house, Sora's arm over his shoulders. He had been dragging the younger teen out of the restaurant, into the car, and into the house; Sora was being uncooperative the whole time.

"Come on Riiiiiku babeh. I've never had anyone before, ya know. I am a virgin...ha! Tha's a funny word, virgin." He rolled over and landed on the couch. "God, it's so hot..." He took his tank top and jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. He then started to rub his crotch. "Why won't you?"

Riku rubbed his temples. "I am not being paid to babysit..." He grunted to himself. Then he felt someone tackle him from behind. He fell forward, making his headache worse. "God, get off of me!"

Sora was grinding against the leather pant as Riku struggled to get free. "If ya don' wanna be top, den I can. I don' know mush bout anal, but I can learn...hahaha!" Sora leaned down and lifted Riku's shirt with his teeth. He then suckled and nibbled Riku's back. Riku shuddered and gasped at the sudden sensation.

"Sora, stop being so...fresh!" Riku said, with a lack of words. "God it's sake, not Viagra. Control yourself!" He opened his legs and shifted his waist around, making his left leg wrap around Sora. With that, Sora fell over as Riku followed through, causing Riku to be on top with Sora under and behind him. Riku sat up. "You know, you shouldn't be so rash. If I were in the mood, I would totally fuck you up." He turned his head, to find that Sora was knocked out. Riku released a sigh. "Well...I suppose I have to drag him to his bed..." He looked up at the flights of stairs. "Like Hell I will!" He grunted.

"Mmm..." Sora moaned. Riku was busy contemplating on what he had to do. "Mmmm...." He moaned more. He rocked his hips in his inebriation-induced sleeping state. Then his erection slipped out of the hole in his boxers. Riku didn't notice until he saw something twitching under his peripheral. When Riku saw the twitching member, he blushed immensely and covered his mouth. His ass began to tense up as he gasped. It began to ooze its juices.

"_Oh god..."_ Riku thought. _"This is so fucking messed up...but..."_ He moved a shaky hand towards it. _"I've never seen one so...thick..."_ His right hand's palm felt the warmth as it slightly brushed against the soft skin. His fingers wrapped delicately around the throbbing member. Only his middle finger and thumb met fully around it. _"Only sixteen and a half centimetres...but god, so thick..."_ He continued to think. He stroked it slowly with one hand. Sora then moaned more.

"Mmm...das nice..." He moaned. Riku began to feel that he was getting hot as well. He slipped out of his leather pants, revealing that he had gone commando. He used his other hand to deal with himself as he deal with Sora. Both hands moved in alternate rhythm, one up and the other down. After a few minutes of stroking, Riku began to become frustrated.

"Grr..." He growled. "Fuck it...I need this..." He took from the pocket of his pants a tube of "Astroglide". He then straddled Sora, face to face. The tube oozed its slippery liquid, onto the Sora's dick. Riku applied a layer to his hole. Sora, still sleeping, rocked his hips, to where the tip rubbed against Riku's entrance.

"Ahh!" Riku groaned. This caused Riku to shudder and quiver, causing him to buckle up and collapse. Sora's dick was then forced inside Riku without any warning. Riku screamed in pleasure and pain, arching his back. The sensation crawled up his spine, causing his muscles to tighten. "More...more..." He panted. He rocked his hips. Then Sora thrust up slightly, causing his member to press against that soft spot. Riku bucked and gasped. The pain of his hole being stretched so much was covered by the new sensation of his sweet spot being stroked.

"Fuck..." Sora moaned. He timed his thrusts, so when Riku fell, Sora had already reached his peak, making deep and hard lunges that pleasured the both of them. "You're so hot..." Sora panted. Riku then took Sora's limp hand and placed it on his member. His hand eagerly stroked Riku, who then pinched and massaged each nipple.

"Fuck me harder!" Riku yelled. He felt himself getting closer. Then he felt the thick dick in his ass throb as his insides were filled. Riku moaned and ached as he felt the warmth, his own member shooting across Sora's tank top.

"Ahhh!" Sora moaned as he felt Riku's hole tightening around him.

* * *

"Hey there!" Roxas entered the home. "Sorry if I came over unexpectedly. Leon and Cloud were too noisy, so I couldn't concentrate on masturbating." He looked inside and saw Riku and the brunette. "Hey, who's that?"

Riku turned around and greeted Roxas. "Oh, this is Sora, my cousin. He is staying until the war subsides, you know. It's not safe for him in the US..."

"The US?" Roxas sat on the arm rest next to Riku. Riku was watching the Strokio Hotel live Concert. Sora lied resting on the couch, with a blanket over him. "He's pretty cute. I wouldn't mind myself with him."

"Eww...gross, Roxas. He's my cousin. Don't even say that crap in front of me." Riku nudged Roxas. "But he is a cool guy. And _straight_, meaning that if you don't have three holes, you won't be in his radar."

"Damn, only two." Roxas chuckled. "So I am guessing that we can't have some fun in the hot springs?"

"Nah...I am pretty exhausted. Sora has a lot of energy for someone as short as him. Not as short as you though." Riku ruffled Roxas' hair.

"That sucks. Can I at least cuddle?" Roxas pouted.

"Sure." Roxas slid down from the arm rest and cuddled with his lover. Riku changed the channel to a satellite radio station, where it played punk rock. "Wink 169 is pretty talented and sexy. Riku laughed.

"Hm, not as sexy as you. When you hit the big times, you will be known by everyone." Roxas purred as Riku rubbed soft circles around the blonde's back.

"Heh, that'll be awesome..." Riku kissed Roxas. He had his hands travel down Roxas' back around him, and to his pants. Riku then unzipped his pants and weaved through Roxas' boxers. "Wow...you are hard..." He joked.

"So are you just going to give me a hand job?" Roxas mewed.

"Yeah. I can't leavest thou so unsatisfied." Riku pulled back Roxas' foreskin, revealing his sensitive pink head.

Then Sora began to moan. "What the fuck happened..." He woke up slowly. With his glazed eyes he looked over to Riku. "Riku! What the hell?!" He yelled. "That is totally not cool, man!"

"Come on, he's my boytoy. I can do this if I want." Riku chuckled. "But you can have a taste of him if you want. I don't think Roxas here minds."

"You fags are so disgusting!" Sora brashly spoke.

"No need for that slander, asshole" Riku growled. He was about to say what he had done to Sora but decided to save it. "Just let us adults have our time."

"Fine whatever..." Sora walked upstairs. Then he muttered to himself. "Damn...why are my boxers sticky?"

* * *

**Why? Because you got burned! Oh snaps! Lol.**

**Anyways, this is the conclusion for this chapter. Remember to review, for the sake of the Baby seals. Your reviews help save their lives. And for every review I don't get, I kill one. I know, tragic.**

**Laters! :D**


	3. The Violet Eyes that Entice

**Contento: Moar yowee. School stuff... Oh and warning. WARNING!!!! This chapter is worse than the last two. I am seriously warning you. For the sake of what you saw in KH before bastardization, stop it. If anything, this chapter would make and break dreams. If you know nothing of raunchiness, then leave. Like...yeah. Maybe it isn't that bad. But still. It is pretty sadistic. And when you read, if you read, you will think, "Damn, this guy is messed up writing this crap! I mean...GOD! I don't think Romance novels that my mom used to read was this FUCKIN' TRASHY! D:" Seriously... lol**

**Anyways...hey there, AetheralWind here! Now it's time for some sex!**

**What, already had some? Too much penises for you guys? That's absurd. I will add the whole KH male cast, all nude in one huge orgy! Ha. But even better, how about the entire male cast of...Gundam series as well as Code Geass! That's gayer than a San Franciscan gay bar on Village Men night, where mojitos and appletinis are half off! Oh dang!**

**Lol, enough fun.**

**Disclaim!**

**Enjoy! R&R

* * *

  
**

"Hey bitch!" Seifer yelled as he punched Roxas on the arm. "Got my money, or do I have to get my 'Wonderful Bag of Magic' and give you a day you won't remember 'til you are thirty?"

"Stop it!" Riku yelled at him. "He's mine, and I don't want to see you messing with him." He puffed his chest out.

"Come on Riku. Remember the times we had?" Seifer grabbed his crotch. "This here was your friend. All night we used to do it."

"Shut up. All night for you is faster than the theoretical speed of light." Riku sneered. "Now, I need to show my cousin around the place." Sora stood behind Riku, intimidated by the man in the beanie.

"What's your name, cutie?" Seifer pushed Riku out of the way.

"It's Sora. But I am not interested in guys." Sora was stern in his tone.

"Oh, we have a straightie here! Don't worry, babe. Once you bend over for me, you will stay bent." Seifer spoke in a pseudo-sly voice.

"Mhmm..." Sora muttered. "I suppose I can be with you, being that you are a total pussy."

Then one of Seifer's thugs behind him laughed at the remark. "SHUT UP!" Seifer bellowed. "You know what, straight boy? You better watch your step. I have connections to high places, and you don't never wanna cross me."

"Oh, because I have horrendous grammar, I 'don't never wanna' cross you. Ok, gotcha!" Sora crossed his arms and saluted with a finger. With that , Seifer left in anger.

"Damn Sora!" Roxas yelled. "You were on fiya!" He laughed and hugged Sora from behind. "Only Riku was the only one here that can talk to Seifer like that and not have his ass raped."

"Heh...if only Sora knew about how I man-raped him..." Riku muttered under his breath.

"What was that hun?" Roxas questioned.

"Nothing. I just said that I needed to show him around the school before classes began."

"Okay, well have fun. I need to talk to my art professor." Roxas left.

"Well...I never wore uniforms..." Sora muttered in disdain for the attire. He wore slacks and a navy blue blazer. "This sucks, you know. And the tie?"

"Hey, I think the tie looks hot on you." Riku laughed.

"Shut up. Anyways, you said there would be hotties here." Sora looked around. "It's a huge sausage fest here."

Riku laughed. "Mmm....sausage. Don't knock it 'till you've tried it, dude." Sora mocked me, but he thought it was adorable. "You are very cute you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora shrugged it.

"This building here is the Science building. All of the chemistry and experiments are usually performed here. The physics class would sometimes have their Rocket/Gravity project here, that and the classic egg drop." They walked a bit further past the front fountain and the science department. They entered the main building and turned left. They weaved through people and students. They stopped at a door. "This here is the VIP room. Only a select few can be in here." He took a card from his blazer pocket and swiped it into the card slot on the side of the door knob. It turned and opened.

The room was coloured an ivory colour. There are lounge chairs and televisions, neon lighting and glass tables. Then there were servants that caught the eye of Sora.

"Greetings, Master Van Derringer. Your homework for today is in this folder." A cute dark-haired woman handed Riku a manila folder. "And is this a friend?" She asked. Sora looked and observed her. She donned a miniskirt and had a pink blouse on. Her tie was red, and she had a golden tame tag. "No Yuffie, this is my cousin. He moved here, until his parents are able to have him back. Tend to him as you tend to me." Riku ordered.

Riku then walked over to the glass table and sat on the red couch. He opened the folder and took the packets of paper out. With the textbooks that stacked beside the couch, he worked on it. Sora looked around, touching the refrigerator and mini-bar, composed of cocktails and juices, non-alcoholic.

"May I ask for your last name, Master Van Derringer's cousin?" Yuffie asked in a polite, soft tone. Sora sweated a bit.

"My name is Sora Aiea." He stuttered.

"Master Aiea. I will serve you and update you on current school activities and businesses. Here is your VIP card." She handed him a dull silver card. "You may access the room through this card."

Sora took it with awkward hands and pocketed it. He was then curious. "So, like, if I wanted some drinks or food?"

"Just call for me. I will make or send for it." Yuffie gleamed with a pleasant smile. She then went into a separate room, closing the door behind her.

Sora looked around, admiring the exclusivity of the luxury. The television was flat screened, hanging on the wall. "So can you have like...sex in here?"

Riku bit on the end of the pen. "I guess so..." He continued to write on the packets and flip the pages of the book.

"So have you ever fucked that hottie?" Sora pointed out to Yuffie.

"No, everything about me and my life isn't about sex. I am not a pig, Sora." He continued to write on the paper. "And she wouldn't be interested in you."

Sora flushed a white colour. "Damn..." He muttered. "Well, are there any other women here for me to look at?"

"Sora, can you do something other than think about women? How about doing...umm...I don't know... something productive." Riku placed a packet into a basket on the glass table that said 'Finished' on the front. He then opened a Calculus 2 book and took out a calculator.

Sora sat down and watched over Riku, looking at the complex symbols and calculations. He then took the packet out of the basket and peered over the work. 'Advanced Biochemistry: Unit 3–Theoretical Effects of Chemicals on Cellular Functions' it read on the top. Behind it was another packet: 'British Literature – Lord Byron".

"These seem very advanced and intricate..." Sora said. 'Qin Dynasty.' 'The Economics of Totalitarianism.' 'Dionysus' Festival.' 'Biomedical Physics.' "You must be really smart to work on all of these worksheets and packets."

"Not really. Just book work and memorization..." Riku muttered. Riku then turned his wrists up, revealing a bracelet with an emeraldjewel. He pressed the jewel. Then out the door, Yuffie appeared.

"Yes master Van Derringer?" She greeted and bowed. "What may I serve you?"

"You forgot to give Sora his bracelet." He said, continuing his studious ways. "Give him the sapphire."

"Oh, sorry Master Aiea." She took from her wrist the sapphire bracelet. She then took Sora's hand and clasped it to his wrist. "There. You can use the jewel to call me." She turned to Riku. "Anything else, Master Van Derringer?"

He closed his book and placed the paper in the basket. "Yes actually. I would like to speak to you...in private."

"Oh, yes. Of course, Master Van Derringer." She walked into the private room, Riku followed with his hands in his pocket.

"Damn that Riku." He muttered. After a few minutes of doing nothing, he opened the door and left the room. "Everything about him isn't about sex? Hmph, right..." He looked around and walked down the tiled hallways. They were stone tiles that clacked beneath his shoes. Sora walked and paced around the school. Then he noticed double doors with the sign "West Gym/Female Athletics"

"That's what I am talking about!" He yelled. He looked to the left and right. Then he slyly entered the gymnasium. He noticed that there were girls on the gym floor.

"Okay ladies, I need you gals to work harder. Our Gymnastics Meet is in two weeks. You need to get your routines down." The coach ordered. She was a very enticing woman. Sora saw how her chest bounced as her arms moved about. Her long black hair draped down her shoulders.

"Coach Lockhart, I think I sprained my ankle!" A red-head limped over to the coach. "I accidentally slipped and fell off of the uneven bars..."

"Well, you can go to the nurse. Make sure it isn't a sprain." The coach ordered. The red-head nodded and limped up the stairs. Sora quickly got out and stood next to the doors. She opened the door and looked behind her. Then she stood up and walked off.

Sora didn't understand what had happened. "Hey you!" He called. The girl looked behind her. She saw the cute brunette. "What are you doing? I thought I said you sprained your ankle?"

"What, you heard me? What are you, a perv?" She said in disgust. "If you are just here on behalf of that creep Seifer sent you, then you can screw yourself." She flipped Sora off, who couldn't do anything but laugh. Never had he had a woman flip him off.

"No, I am new here. I was just walking around." Sora explained.

"Oh...damn. Sorry." She scratched her head. "I suppose I jumped the gun." She held her hand out. "I am Kairi Takaeda. I just faked so I don't have to be in that class." She smiled.

"I am Sora Aiea." He shook her hand.

"Wow that is a unique name. Are you from another country? I came here from Japan." She smiled. Sora blushed and chuckled on the inside.

"I am. I came from the..."

"Sora!" Someone yelled behind Kairi. Sora looked and saw Riku, running at high speed. "Where the hell did you go? I talked to Yuffie for a few minutes and find that you left the room!"

"Oh, Master Van Derringer! Do you know of this person?" Kairi questioned.

"Oh, he is my meddling cousin. He came from the retarded end of the world. Now come on." Riku tugged at Sora's blazer, but he didn't nudge.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sora yelled. "I want to stay here with Kairi! It's my first day here, and I would like to make friends!" He pushed Riku.

"Sora. I believe that you shouldn't talk like that to Master Van Derringer here." Kairi whispered.

"Why not? All he's been to me is a jerk. I've had sharks more hospitable that he was. When we first met to today, he's been a total ass." Sora muttered.

"Because..." She stuttered. "He is the Prince of this school..." She blushed.

"What?" Sora was surprised. "What do you mean Prince!?"

Riku cleared his throat. "Well, I hoped that you wouldn't have to know about this system yet. But being that you are a stupid fool, in this school, it is run by the Prince. They basically hold most of the power in the school Yeah, there's the dean, but he is basically a figurehead, appointed to title, but no power. That is why Seifer couldn't do anything before. He doesn't want to be put on trial. Yes, we have trials here. So before you write me off as a 'sexified sex machine thinking about hot sexy sex every sexy time', consider that I have to organize everything for this school."

"Well said, Master Van Derringer." Her eyes were beaming. Riku then walked over to Kairi and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are very cute, you know." He ran his finger down her chin. "You should get to class. I bet Tifa wouldn't appreciate skipping." He took a pad from his pocket as well as a red pen. Then he ripped a slip. "Here, nurse's note that you would have to sit out for today. But tomorrow, you have to work twice as hard. Okay?"

She nodded and took the slip. Then she walked into the gym. Sora grunted.

"That's not cool, you know..." He complained.

"What?" Riku asked.

"You cannot move in on another guy's woman!"

"What is that? Your woman? Sora...Sora...Sora...you know little of women's thoughts. You can't act as if you claim them. I am bisexual for a reason you know. I understand women and men. You barely pass as a sexually active person, let alone a human being." Riku flicked Sora's forehead.

"Stop treating me as if I am a child!" Sora yelled. "I am fifteen! I am sure that I can make certain decisions without your berating me!"

Then Riku held Sora by the jaw. "Then...why don't we get into something a bit more...adulterated..." He raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward, connecting lips with Sora. Sora blushed for a bit. Then he became flustered.

"Riku! I know you Euro's are very affectionate, but God...." He moaned.

Riku laughed. "Mmm...well, I am very affectionate towards you..." Riku said as he leaned forward for another kiss. But this kiss was more passionate. The lips weren't brushing across each other. They had full contact with each other. Sora panted through his nose, for his body began to heat up.

"Riku..." He whimpered. "We are cousins you know..."

"It's a family kiss. Maybe you are being perverse in pressing the situation further that it is supposed to. I don't know. You American's see a man on man kiss as gay. I see it as a very friendly hello."

"I didn't say anything..." Sora muttered.

Riku then pushed Sora to the wall, his knee grinding against Sora's hard member. "Mmm...you didn't have to." Riku chuckled. He licked Sora's neck and nibbled it.

"Dude, stop fucking around. I am totally going to kick you in the balls if you don't stop..." Sora wriggled about, but Riku quickly pressed a thumb against Sora's nipple, causing a slight pain that pinned him to the wall.

"Aw, don't be such a hard ass. Or rather, a tight ass..." He whispered in Sora's ear. He giggled. "By the way, you were great yesterday..."

"What do you mean 'great'?" Sora shuddered as his nipple was being flicked and rubbed by Riku's thumb.

"Mmm...you just loved my asshole. Your thick cock throbbing in my ass. You had such a boner when you were knocked out, you know. I didn't think about it, but it was twitching in front of my face. And your moans for pleasure didn't help my resistance." Riku moaned as he nibbled down Sora's neck. "And when you grabbed my dick and stroked it. God...you were so horny..."

"That never happened..." Sora pleaded.

"Four and a half centimetres thick...sixteen and a half long. Uncut and tanned like your cute ass. And shaved. I know these things Sora..." Riku kissed Sora firmly. Then he felt a vibration in his pants. He eased his knee, allowing Sora to fall. "Hello..." Riku said. "Okay...again? Well, send him to detention. No? Fine. Put him in Solitude Confinement. Well if he would learn his lesson the first place... okay, two days. Okay. Love you, babe."

Riku looked down at Sora. "Come on Sora. You get to see me in action."

Sora stood with a look of disbelief on his face. "What the hell? You are so unpredictable."

"Sorry, little one, but I know when business and sex has to be separated. Roxas, who works as chancellor, told me that this guy was caught having a little one-two with a girl in the restroom. Disgusting. After the first few times, we put hi in detention and suspended him. But now he will receive...the _Capital Punishment_. Hehee..." Riku cracked his knuckles. "This school is the only one who can actually get away with this crap, you know. We aren't horrible. We just believe in Hammurabi's Code...to an extent." Sora saw that in the orbs of Riku's eyes was fire.

Down the hallways and into the Detention Hall, he inserted his diamond-esque coloured card into the slot. It recognised Riku and greeted him. Sora followed closely. The door led to a stairway, which led to a room lit by harsh fluorescent lights. There were people in cubicles, wither sleeping or listening to music. The proctor greeted Riku.

"Good day, Master Van Derringer." He said. The man was a bit old and smoked a cigarette.

"Good day, Cid. Any trouble here?" Riku replied.

"None, your lordship. And the sexual deviant is in the Chamber..." Cid wheezed.

"Ah, good. And here..." Riku took from his pocket. "It's a slip you can give to Aeris. A raise."

"Thanks you, sire." He bowed.

As the two passed the door to a dark hallway lit by faint lights, Sora thought about the extent of Riku's ability. "You are able to give these workers raises?!"

"Of course. Cid is a very hard worker. It's been a while anyways. I think he deserves it."

Then after a few minutes of walking, they approached a room. It was like a dungeon, a torture dungeon. Riku abandoned his blazer and dress shirr on a table, leaving him in a white tank top. On the wall at the end of the room was a guy, chained arms raised above him. His hair was a bit dishevelled but his brown hair flipped up near the front. His eyes were faintly brown A tall man in a red dress shirt stood by the man. He had long black hair and red eyes. His skin was pale and he looked very distinct as he stood stiff. When he talked, he had a slight accent, the type that made his words roll off the tongue.

"Master Van Derringer. It is a pleasure to have you personally punish this delinquent..." He spoke in a deep, rasped voice.

"It's actually my pleasure, Vincent. This is my cousin, Sora. He is here until the war subsides and I was showing him the school and how it works. He is cute, isn't he?"

"Heh..." Vincent chuckled. "Indeed. Too bad that he seems like the one to keep out of trouble, I wouldn't mind punishing him..."

"Hm, maybe. But I hear that this man was being a deviant? Having sex in a restroom? For shame!" Riku paced to the wall, which had many tools of the trade.

The man said in a rough voice. "What you are doing is wrong! You cannot sodomize people like this!"

"I can. And I will." Riku was stern. A whip he took from the wall. "Hayner...we had our differences in the past. And you agreed on my terms then. It is not fair that I should treat you in such a special way."

"Special my ass." He spat on the ground before Riku.

"Oh...it will be your ass..." Vincent said in a chuckle. Riku, in one motion, whipped Hayner. The whip tore through his shirt and left a reddened mark on his skin. Then Riku whipped a second time, and a third. He kept doing it until the man's clothes were shreds. Sora stood in horror of how the prestigious school had a dark side.

"You bastard! You will never be a true Prince..." Riku then dropped the whip and stomped up to the man. By the fistful, he took the shreds and stuffed them in the man's mouth.

"Vincent, take his pants off..." Riku ordered. Vincent nodded and held Hayner's pants. He then ripped them off, showing the bare skin of the teen. "I am a Prince. And you have already tasted how I was one. I think you just get into trouble for me." He circled his finger around Hayner's nipples. Hayner struggled against the chains, which clanked and clattered. The teen's frustration built on one part of his body, which grew slightly, becoming thicker. "And this is the evidence..." Riku purred.

He lowered himself until he was face to face with the struggling member. Riku then suckled on his middle finger, making it nice and wet. Then he reached through his legs, bordering the teen's hole with his moist finger. Hayner moaned and whimpered. Riku sucked on the skin of Hayner's sack, looking up at the struggling teen. Vincent only stood in satisfaction. Riku's mouth then travelled to the semi-soft member and took it in eagerly, sucking upon it and twisting his head as he moves. Riku's finger which circled Hayner's border intruded the hole, causing the teen to buckle and collapse, though the chain cuffs supported him. Riku then curled his finger towards himself, pressing on that special spot. It felt spongy and soft, but it made Hayner so hard and wanting.

Sora leaned against the wall, difficulties swallowing the scenery that lain before him. Though he was detested by such sadism, he was also enticed by the thrill. Already, he felt himself hardening. Then he heard Hayner moan through the shreds of cloth and thrust with the clanking chains. Riku swallowed and smirked.

"Mmm...You are delicious...but I am sure Sora here would like to be a part of it..."

"No...I can't. This is too much for me..." He testified, waving his hands in front of him.

"Come on..." Riku said. He wasn't acting like himself. Riku, as Sora watched, slowly stripped. He tore slowly through his tank top. He walked towards Sora with lusty eyes. He stripped himself of his pants, showing his erection. Then he held Sora. "You know you want this. And besides...His ass is tight. It feels amazing. And with a thick dick..." He clutched Sora's crotch. "It would feel better than any pussy you can imagine..." His fingers were meticulous and deft. It weaved through the buttons and zipper. His hands slid into his boxers and on one move, Sora's erection was liberated from the slacks. "Vincent, turn Hayner around..."

Vincent smirked and did so. Hayner then had his hands against the wall, his butt straight out, with Vincent spreading the cheeks. Riku then pushed Sora until he was right in front of the hole.

"Come on Hayner...shake it for him. He has a very thick dick. You'll love it..." Riku cooed. Hayner complied, causing Sora to become even stiffer.

"I...I can't do this..." Sora moaned. Riku then wrapped his arms around Sora, reaching to Sora's member.

"I'll lead you to it then..." Riku guided Sora's dick to Hayner's ass. Then Riku pushed Sora slowly, his member slowly entering Hayner's asshole. Hayner moaned and bucked. Then as Sora fully entered, he held onto the slender hips of the other brunette and began to pace himself. Riku then placed himself behind Sora.

"Riku, no!" He moaned. "I've never..."

But Riku thrust inside Sora, making Sora thrust deeper in Hayner. Then they timed their thrusts, Sora moaning in pain of being lost in the confusion. He felt so much pleasure, but so much pain. After a while, Sora began to only feel pleasure. Riku's nine inches continued to rub against his own spot, a spot that was never touched. He loved it, both Riku and Sora. Then Riku in a lusty voice called for Vincent.

**(A/N: Seriously...stop reading if you know what is going to happen. The next few sentences are only going to be raunchy sex that barely applies to the actual story. But it's your cup of tea it you enjoy a foursome.)**

"Here..." He panted. "Behind me..." Vincent, who snickered in the erotic scene, then lowered his pants onto to where his own erection was showing. He positioned himself the silver-haired teen and allowed for the thrusting of the teen to allow entrance. Riku called out in satisfaction, his cries drowning everything out. Vincent then took Riku's hips and didn't go gentle on the teen. His every thrust was deep and hard, transferring its movements to the next person over. Sora shuddered from the double penetration, as did Riku, but Hayner cried as he felt the anguish being associated with enjoyment. Sora tried to ease on Hayner, thrusting softly and tenderly, but Riku and Vincent's actions caused him to go the same speed. They kept thrusting an moaning for an hour, though Sora and Hayner had already came. Riku continued with the sex, showing his stamina and insatiable appetite. "More, more damn it!" He growled, his nails digging into Sora's skin. Vincent then took a firm grab of Riku's hair and pulled hard as he thrust. Riku then became drowned in ecstasy and heart-filling indulgence. After a while, his mind blacked out...

* * *

"Riku..." Someone called. The small child turned around. He saw his eldest brother, Sephiroth. "Come here, its story time."

"Yaay!" The child called in glee. He ran with his stubby legs and raised his arms to Sephiroth. "Up, Up!" He begged in his tiny voice. Sephiroth smiled and carried him in his arms. "I wanna hear 'bout the..."

"JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU, BASTARD!" A woman screamed from the outside of the room. Glass shattering and dishes being thrown littered the serenity of the evening. Sephiroth grumbled and walked over to the bedroom door. He closed it.

He sat back down on the bed, noticing that Riku was trembling in his arms. Then he looked over to Leon, who was in bed sick; still. Sephiroth had been working hard to support the three of them while their parents had been fools and drank and gambled their way into oblivion.

"Sephie..." Riku cried. "Why mommy and daddy yell a lot?" He cried more.

"Shh..." Sephiroth hushed the crying child. "It's because..." He thought. "They are adults with their own problems. And in order to solve their problems, I have to be the one taking care of you two while they try to fix everything." His voice was soft and gentle.

"Otay..." Riku muttered. "but...I scared..." Riku shuddered again.

"It's okay. Big brother is here. And Leon would be here as well. When he gets better, he can take care of you as well. You already have two people who love you very much." Sephiroth nuzzled Riku. "You are a cute boy. And when you grow up, you will be handsome."

"Like you, Sephie?" Riku smiled.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Of course. Maybe even more handsome. Its almost bedtime, let's take a bath."

"Yaay, a bath with Sephie!" Riku cheered. He picked up a duffle bag. Then Sephiroth walked over to Leon and carried him as well. He then walked down the rutty hallway littered with scraps of paper and glass and out of the door. He placed Leon and Riku in the passenger seat of his run-down car and started to drive off.

Ding. The bell rang. Someone opened the door. It was a man with red spiked hair. "Hey, its Sephiroth!" He greeted the man. He took Leon from him.

"Hey Reno. Do you mind if we sleep here for tonight?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not at all. Anything for my best friend, and my little man Riku!" He laughed. Riku laughed at the sight of Reno as well.

In the tub, Riku frolicked in the water, splashing about as Sephiroth sat behind him, washing the child's back. "Don't splash around too much, Riku" He warned. He then took a cup-full of water and poured it on Riku's head.

"Hey!" Riku said. "You have to be wet too, Sephie!" The child took the cup and tossed a cup-full at the older one's face. They both laughed.

"God, Riku. We need to get clothed and go to bed." He chuckled. He lifted the slippery child out of the tub and dried him off with the towel. Then he took clothes out of the duffel bag and slipped it on Riku. Sephiroth dried off and simply put on boxers. When he left, he saw Reno on the couch, watching the television. He walked into the room that they continued to use for years. Leon was sleeping on the bed next to them. Sephiroth turned off the lights and jumped into bed. Riku climbed up as well and slipped into the covers. Sephiroth held the child close to him, against his skin. He kissed the child on the cheek and nuzzled him.

"I love you Riku..." He muttered.

"I wuv you too big bwuder." He cooed.

"Will you always love me?" Sephiroth chuckled, holding the child close to him.

"Mmhmm. I wuv you so much, I wanna marry you when I gwo up, so we can wuv each oder foweva..." Riku smiled.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed Riku's forehead. "Hehe, if you want to, then I a fine with that..." They nuzzled against each other until they slept in the stillness of the night.

* * *

**That was pretty bad. I know. A foursome? Psh. I could have easily had Tidus come in. Or even better. Have Beat from The World Ends With You enter. Yeah, KHxTWEWY slash. Maybe later.**

**AetheralWind out! :D**


	4. Revelation I

**Content: More of what was before...well...less sex, more angst...there is still sex though.**

**Oh...and the last one had sex as a disclaimer. Now this one has a torture as one. I know, right. "What!? This fuckin guy is fucked up! Orgies and now torture!?" Lol...**

**AetheralWind here....blah. Ever noticed how a lot of people like saying Riku's name? lol**

**Story time.**

**Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

  
**

Riku woke up in his bed. There was a sullen silence that stood still in the room. Riku sat up, but then collapsed back down after a jolt of pain grinded against his spine like a butter knife ripping through his nerves. "Damn..." He said under his breath. He had bandages and dressings on his torso. _What happened..._ He thought, unable to remember anything. Leon came in with a tray of food in one of his hand.

"So, you finally came to..." He said in a stern voice. He sat down in a nearby chair and placed the tray on a side table. "I am disappointed. You could have gone Black on Sora at school. I keep telling you to take your pills."

"Gone...Black?" Riku moaned. "What happened to me and Sora? Did I hurt him?" Riku eyes watered. "I am so stupid. What the hell did I do?"

"Aw...damn. Not this Riku. He is fine. He is just...a bit traumatized. Vincent called about you and Sora, so I had to go and pick you two up at the office. He said that it was the...ahem...standard procedure."

"Oh..." Riku looked down at the dressings. "Why does it hurt...?" He said in a roughened voice. He coughed.

"You went Violet yesterday. It was horrible by the descriptions I have heard from Sora. He said that you basically went on a sexual rampage, using whips and all of these kinky devices. Sora blacked out about an hour after everything started."

"What about Hayner? Is he okay? And Roxas, did he worry?"

"Hayner was fine. He just has to stay at home. As for Roxas, he was the one who saved you, in a sense. He knew you went Violet but didn't know the extent of how fat it went. So he was the one who gave you a sedative." Leon fed the soup to his brother. "Did you really not know about everything yesterday?"

Riku thought about the events. "I...I remembered that I was working. And then I talked to Yuffie about my pains. She gave me the white pills, but I think that made things worse. Then I remembered Sora talking to Kairi. After she left, I kinda blanked out. There were random times I remembered the dark dungeon and feeling pain, but in all reality, I can't remember anything...so was I really that horrendous?" Riku buried his face in a pillow.

"I think that you couldn't do much...if it helps, I can have Cloud come over and evaluate how severe it has become. Then he can get you a stronger prescription..."

"B-but..." Riku sighed. "The white pill was the strongest one though...and if it made me such a bastard...who knows what an even stronger pill would do..."

"I'm sorry Riku...but if we have this escalade any further...I might end up losing you." Leon looked down. "Already once have I though I would. Remember?"

"Namine..." Riku muttered. He remembered. "Fine...if it stops that from happening But I want to tell you something..."

"Yes?" Leon said as he took out a phone. "Did you have the Sephiroth dream again?"

"Well, kinda. It was different. It was when you were sick...when mom and dad were alive...and fighting. When Sephiroth was an actual...brother...when we both loved him..."

"I remember...and mother and father would always fight because of monetary issues. Almost everything was sold, except for our beds. Reno would be the one guy that would always help us out." Leon grinned. "He was like a father to us."

"Yeah...until he disappeared one day. Sephiroth was crying that night. I felt lost when he did that. You were sick; Sephie was crying, and mom and dad fighting. What could a four year old do?" Riku eyes started to pour tears.

"Aw, don't be so emotional." Leon said in a gentle tone. Then the door creaked open. Leon looked and saw the brunette. "Sora. Come in."

He entered cautiously. "Sorry..." He whispered in a silent voice.

"Sit next to Riku...I think you two need to talk..." Leon left, leaving the two teenagers alone. Sora lie down next to Riku, looking up at the ceiling as Riku did.

"Sora..." Riku sighed. "Do you know about my complex?" He turned over to the brunette. The brunette turned over to look at the silver-haired teen.

"Your pills? What are they for?" His blue eyes were wide and forlorn.

Riku heaved another sigh.

* * *

Riku came home from school, Leon sitting on the couch. He saw the teen walk through. "Hey there! How's school?" He called.

"Oh, it was okay." He said in an apathetic tone. "Where is Sephie?"

"You and your brother. He is in his study." Leon smiled. Riku climbed the stairs and looked over to the third door on the right. He saw that it was open, so he barged right in.

"Sephie! I came home from my first day of secondary school!" Riku yelled. But he saw that his brother was doing something strange. Sephiroth turned around, his member in his hand.

"Oh...Riku... you should have knocked." The older brother blushed.

"Sephie? What are you doing?" Riku asked with an innocent grin.

"I...ah..." He stuttered and hesitated for an answer. "I am doing what...damn. Riku...come here..."

Riku cheerily walked over, oblivious to the cardinal sins of man. "Does that make Sephie hurt?" He said in a soft tone.

"No...actually..." Sephiroth cleared his throat. "A man...has urges, you know. And these urges...are natural. If a man should feel the release from the urges, then he should do so in the privacy of his...privacy..."

"Oh...that." Riku muttered. Then he had an epiphany. "OH! That! Is that what you call...'masturbation'?"

"Oh, good. Saves me time." Sephiroth sighed. "So...Riku, have you ever played with yourself?"

"Yeah!" He eagerly yelled. "But that is usually because no one is usually around to play. So I just play by myself."

Sephiroth palmed his face in slight frustration at the youth's innocence. "No, Riku. I mean, have you ever masturbated?"

"No. I mean...I have...but I get scared." Riku twiddled his thumbs. "Sometimes I wake up with it hard and springy, you know. And I touch it, but I don't do it for more than a minute."

Sephiroth smiled. "Really? Well, it isn't something that is scary, you know." He thought about his actions. "If you want to learn..?"

"Mmhmm! If Sephie does it, then I am sure it is fun!" He gleamed a cute smile. Sephiroth, with that response, disrobed the youth. "Ah! What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"I am teaching you..." Sephiroth locked the door.

"I don't know if this is right..." The younger brother whimpered. "But I love you and trust you on this..."

"See...it is with me. I love you too. I would never do anything you won't want to." Sephiroth hummed. He sat on the love seat. "Come here." He beckoned.

Riku walked over to his older brother and sat in between his legs. Then he felt large arms wrap around him. Sephiroth nuzzled his face in Riku's neck, ticking the young teen. Then Riku felt warm fingers rubbing against his nipples. He panted, trying to swallow the newfound sensation.

"Brother...it feels weird..." He said. "But...for some reason...I feel like you love me more..."

"I do, I do love you more..." Sephiroth growled. Riku then felt himself hardening. Sephiroth's hand travelled down the slender frame of the young teen and massaged the hairless area above his little brother's member. Then the large fingers curled around the youth's member. On the first firm stroke, Riku convulsed and arched on instinct.

"Ah!" He moaned. Sephiroth laughed quietly as he then nibbled on Riku's skin. He sped his tempo on a gradual rate. Riku intuitively rocked his hips against the force of Sephiroth's hand. "Big brother..." He panted. "It feels good..."

Then Sephiroth lifted Riku and placed him on his abdomen as he leaned back. In between Riku's legs slid his older brother's large erection.

"Sephie...it's so big!" Riku gasped. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stroke it as I stroke you." He grinned. Riku grasped the length with both hands and moved up and down. His hands were slick with the liquid that oozed from the tip as his fingers passed over the swollen pink head. With each stroke, it throbbed, the veins pulsing. Then Sephiroth continued with his fondling. Riku then began to weaken with the pleasurable sensation. "Yeah, keep going..." He spoke with his low voice. They continued stroking, precum making each of their members slick. Then Riku felt a new sensation. He felt that Sephiroth had pulled his body so that Sephiroth's mouth was in contact with Riku's hardon. Riku the moaned and groaned with the sensation of his older brother sucking him.

"Mmm...I want you to feel this good too..." Riku then followed suite and attempted to take his older brother into his mouth. He could only go as far as the tip and part of the shaft. Disappointed, he instead twirled his tongue around the head, concentrating his suckling on the tip. He used his hands to stroke the throbbing shaft.

"Now, time for you to learn the best kind of orgasm you can ever feel..." Sephiroth purred. Riku didn't know what he was talking about until he felt his older brother's finger slowly entering him.

"Brother!" Riku bucked. He stopped suckling in order to concentrate on the sensitive hole. The finger wriggled down the tight entrance until he felt that spongy spot. When his finger pressed against it, Riku cried in pleasure. "Mmm...more...I want more...please..."

"You are so cute..." Sephiroth continued fingering his brother, sucking on his aching erection. Riku could barely continue stroking his brother in that he felt so weakened.

"I..." He groaned. "I want you..."

"What?" Sephiroth chuckled at his brother's plea.

"I want you in my hole..." The youth begged. "Please...fill me..."

Sephiroth complied and lifted the teen, placing him down on the love seat. Riku spread his legs apart and lifted his waist, showing his brother his hole. The older brother prodded the entrance with the tip, making Riku wanting for more. Then slowly did Sephiroth insert his large erection into the youth. Riku, in response, tightened up and clasped onto Sephiroth's body.

Their bodies rocked in rhythm, the small body clinging onto the larger one, his legs wrapped around his waist. Riku's body then tensed up, feeling a strange sensation rising from his groin and hole. It was warm and overflowing as it surged up his body. He couldn't help but to cry out his older brother's name.

"Sephiroth!" He said his brother's full name, the first in his life. He tensed up and relaxed coming all over his abdomen. For almost two minutes he came, each pulse full of the wonderful sensation. Then his older brother pounded deep into the coming teen, shooting himself into the depths of the tight hole. The hole tightened and pulled Sephiroth's throbbing member in, trying to milk every drop from it.

Then he pulled out and collapsed onto the young brother, their bodies heated up. He looked into the aqua orbs, which were full of endearment and meaning.

"I...love you..." Riku mouthed, unable to say anything, due to the overall intensity of his first orgasm, and also being that his member is still hard and is squirting miniscule amounts at the time. Sephiroth answered back with a kiss on the lips. It pleased Sephiroth that he was the one who took his little brother's virginity, as well as the one to be his first kiss. He didn't want anyone else to have him after that first encounter.

For the first few months, it was the same. Leon knew little about it. He didn't know that everyday after school was the time of their brother's sexual escapades.

At that time, he was preoccupied with his own lover, Cloud, of whom he met on a field trip to a military base. At first they were comrades from afar, going to different schools in different cities. However, they began to keep in touch, with phone calls and letters. When Cloud and Namine moved in from Berlin, they became very close friends. This was before the start of the Third World War between the Eurasian Alliance and the Western Entente, which composed of North America, South America, and England. However the main force of the opposing side was America, whom of which ignited the war. A year after the bombing of Berlin, Cloud fell into a depression. When he moved in, his brother, Roxas was with his Aunt and couldn't move due to martial residence laws. He thought that Roxas had died, though months afterward; Leon had set out to find Roxas, just for Cloud's well-being. A few months after his departure, he found Roxas, alive in an orphanage. A few days later, they returned. Cloud then realized Leon's devotion to him, falling in love with him.

While their love came from sacrifice and loyalty, Riku's and Sephiroth's love evolved from dependence and obsession. For the first year, each orgasm they had together made Sephiroth more possessive of Riku. They gradually moved on from basic sex to more perverse acts, such as bondage and sadism, cross-dressing and public sex. He did anything if it made Riku love him more as well as become wrapped around his finger.

Then the next year came a new chapter...

"Sephie!" Riku called out. He barged in the studies, donning a schoolgirl uniform. "Guess what?" He smiled.

"What, Riku?"

"I brought home a friend. She's really cool, and her drawings are awesome!" Riku exclaimed. "Come down stairs!" Riku skipped over to his older brother and dragged him.

On the couch, Sephiroth saw a blonde girl drawing in a sketchbook. She wore a white dress, not a uniform. Her eyes were fixated on the book as she drew lines and curls with crayons and pastel. Sephiroth saw how elegantly beautiful she was and looked over at Riku, whose attire as well as the girlish structure and long hair would make one assume that he was a she. But he was worried about how will it be played out.

"Namine! Meet my brother, Sephiroth." Riku pulled him by the arm. "He is a very sweet, kind brother. I think you two should meet and get to know each other."

The blonde girl looked up and then looked down at her sketchbook. After a few seconds, she held up a detailed rendition of Sephiroth's face. "It's a pleasure. I've heard many things about the...Van Derringer name." She held out her dainty hand. Sephiroth held and kissed it. "I am Namine Versailles, heiress to the Versailles."

"Oh, the Versailles? How prestigious..." Sephiroth spoke out of his ass. "So you have heard many things? Such as?"

"Well. Your family was once a high and mighty name in Brussels. But one generation destroyed everything, your father and mother I heard. But amazingly enough, they died from an accident, leaving their life insurance with you, about two-fifty K Euros, I heard. Also, you inherited the previous inheritance from your grandfather's will. Being that I understand that your parents had to be 'competent and responsible for a period of ten years within marriage' and their inability to meet that, with their death causing within seven years and their irresponsibility with your and your younger siblings, the will passed on to you. That is quite a bit of money, about five hundred M Euros. Right now the Van Derringer's name has a net worth of six hundred M Euros. That is a high amount of money for two men and a girl." She said in an eloquent tone. She acted as if she read a history book about their family.

"My, my, how insightful you are!" Sephiroth said, though internally he cursed her. "It only shames me that I know little of your family."

"Well, we are very recluse...by the way, Riku looks nice in a dress, though I prefer my men in pants. " She held up a picture of Riku in a blazer and slacks.

"Oh, Riku likes dressing up like a girl. Though I tell him not to, you know." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Mmhmm. Well, I would like to see more of Riku. He is a very energetic and charming young man..."

"And you are a very pretty and intelligent young woman." Riku smiled "I will walk you home."

"No!" Sephiroth yelled. The two young teens looked at him, sweating. "I mean, Riku has to stay and study. And I am sure that you have business to attend to as well..."

"He is right. And my chauffer is here anyways. Bye Riku. Though it was short, it has been a pleasure." She sauntered off into the car and drove off.

Riku watched as she left. Then he felt hands on his shoulders. "Riku...is it that you are in love with her?"

"No, Sephie. I would always love you more than anyone else. You know that..."

"Okay...as long as I am your only love, then I love you more than anything else. I suppose that I have to put you into men's clothes now. Such a bore..."

Over the next weeks, Sephiroth observed Namine and Riku. He saw their platonic relationship, through the windows down into the garden where they played and talked. They laughed together and had merry times. Sephiroth became peeved at the relation, but controlled himself, in that he wanted Riku to have a friend and be happy. Never did he want Riku secluded into confinement. Namine and Riku would have their outings and dates. Sephiroth even took her with Leon, Riku, and him on vacations. Leon grew a fondness towards Namine, unknowing of the relation Riku had with Sephiroth. Though his jealousy existed, it never escaladed when they were friends...

One night, Sephiroth was in his study. He never saw Riku after school and wondered on his whereabouts. He walked around, until he heard voices coming from Riku's room.

"Namine...I never done this before..." He head Riku say. Then a little whimper. "It's really warm..."

"Mmm..." She moaned. "Wow...I never thought that you could get so deep..."

"Namine, you look beautiful..." He said as the sounds of the apparent sex started to speed up. The bed started to squeak and squeal a bit. Wet noises echoed through the crack under the door and rumbled through the wall adjacent to Sephiroth. Riku groaned.

"Yes, I feel you throbbing..." Namine whispered. "More...deeper..." Then after a few minutes, she gasped and moaned. "Riku...I love you..." She said.

Sephiroth stood there, teeth clenched and fists shaking in anger. "Ah...Riku...faster..." She whispered. "Make me...make me come again..." Then after a few minutes, she let go of a heave sigh. "God..." She moaned. "Ah!"

Then Riku growled. Sephiroth heard the cute pants of his Riku. "You are so tight." He panted. "I'm...I'm..." Riku yelled. Namine followed. The bed squeaked under their quivering bodies, as Namine collapsed onto Riku. Riku moaned a bit as he grinded himself inside of the tightened Namine. Then he sighed. "I...love you, Namine..."

Sephiroth had heard enough.

The next day, Riku was about to leave for school. "Sephie! I am going to school now!" He yelled. He was about to open to door to the study but noticed a note on the door.

"Come to the wine cellar. Have a surprise for you. 3 Sephie. XOXO" Riku read.

"Well...I could wait. But Sephie must be there waiting for me. I don't want him angry at me for not going as soon as possible." Riku dropped his pack and ran down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the side corridor, where the door to the wine cellar was. He walked down the dank and sultry cellar. There were spider webs and the musty smell of alcohol. The wine had been there for years, aging and ripening to its age. He stepped down the stairs and called. "Sephie! Where's my surprise?" Riku was cheery and excited. "I need to get to school, but I don't mind skipping for you..." He giggled. A hand came from behind him and covered his mouth. He gasped, but instead of air, he inhaled a sweet smelling scent, which overtook his mind.

When he came to, he was bound by chains, naked. "Sephie? Was that you?" He shook. Never was Sephiroth so impulsive with the sex games. "This is really kinky, but it kinda hurts." Riku chuckled. There was no one in the darkness. There was only the light from the candle on the table that rested next to a nearby wall. "Come on...Sephie? I don't like this..." Riku muttered. He only heard his echoes. "This is starting to..get scary...I don't like this at all.." His eyes watered up. But then he felt a hand wipe his tear. He looked up and saw his older brother. "Sephie..." Riku smiled. "Is this the surprise? Are we playing a new game? Next time don't scare me like that. I thought that I was in trouble..."

"Sorry, little Riku... I didn't mean to scare you..." Sephiroth said with a sullen tone. He walked to the desk and blew out the candle. Darkness. After a few minutes, a harsh light shone above him. It was a dangling lamp. Riku tried to stand, but the shackles were heavy, as well as the chains.

"Sephie...these are very heavy...I can't move in these."

"Oh. I am sorry..." Sephiroth said in the darkness. Then something lashed out from the shadows, striking Riku on the back. Riku fell down from the force and yelled out

"Sephie!" He cried. "That hurts!"

"Sorry again..." Sephiroth muttered. Another lash. Then another. Four more lashes whipped Riku's back. Riku couldn't do anything but kneel and take it, crying for Sephiroth to stop.

"This game is hurting me... stop it!" he cried. Blood started to drip down his back.

"But I would never do anything to hurt you, Riku. Remember? I _love_ you...very...much..." The whip made a gash on his arm. Riku lifted his arms in front of his face, trying to block it from hitting his head. "Never hurt you..." Sephiroth continued. "as long as you love me..." Whip. Whip. Whip.

With each strike, Riku screamed in terror. His cries grew as his tears flowed down his cheeks, making a pool in the dirt beneath his chin. "Brother..." He howled. "I want my brother..."

Whip. Whip.

"BROTHER!" His voice cracked at the last stroke. His body riddled with gashes and blood. Then Sephiroth approached from the shadows. Riku wanted to retreat as Sephiroth held his hand out but couldn't move any further due to the shackles.

"Don't worry...I just want to bandage those wounds..." He said. He took out a first aid kit and rested it against the wall. He bent down and held the bleeding, snivelling Riku in his arms, stroking him, calming him down. "See..." He took rubbing alcohol out ad a cotton ball. He dabbed the solution onto Riku's wounds, making him cry in pain. But Sephiroth then soothed him again. He then bandaged the gashes. "See...I would never do anything that would hurt you...I love you..." He kissed Riku's cheek. "I would always love you. You were the reason I wanted everything to be better. If you weren't there, mom and dad would still be alive and my and Leon would still be dying slowly as they spent their money on alcohol and fun. I did it for you. I loved you so much that I wanted the best for you."

"W-" Riku stuttered in a weak voice. "What do you mean if I weren't...there?"

"Oh...I killed them. That accident was no accident. They didn't die of Alcohol poisoning because they were idiots. They passed out...and I forced it into them. You should have seen them gurgling and drowning in their own vomit. It was a sight to see. But I didn't do it because I was insane. I did it because you deserve more than what I grew up with." Sephiroth laughed. He laughed a low laugh that shook the bottles of wine.

"N-no..." Riku whimpered. "You bastard!"

The Sephiroth looked down upon Riku. "B...bastard? Heh...really? Well, I am sorry for that..." He stood up and disappeared into the shadows again. Riku hunched over in the only light, unable to see into the darkness. He kneeled there, naked, wounded, bandaged, and shaking in terror. Then he saw a glowing red object swinging back and forth. Sephiroth emerged with a metal rod; at the end was a red-hot branding iron. "Namine can't take you from me...no. You are mine. You are my only love. And I am yours. This iron has a heart on it, with_ R+S_ on it. Sephiroth and Riku." He grinned. He dropped his coat to reveal his chest. He positioned the iron above him and pressed the red hot metal against his chest. Only after a quick second did he take the iron off. His skin sizzled and smoked. Then he took burning ointment and applied it to the burn. "_R+S_..." He said again. He approached Riku with the iron.

"No! Not that. Please! I promise, I won't see Namine again! I am sorry I had sex with her!" He begged and pleaded. "I'd rather you whip me. Please!"

But Sephiroth held Riku face down. The iron was mere inches away from the young teen's smooth, unmarred ass. Then...

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**"

Riku's cries shot past the heavens, through God. His tears flooded the visage of his face. The smell of burning flesh and the sizzle it made, every nerve in his body twitching and firing it's electrical signals; Riku vomited. The screams of heinous agony drowned by the bile of his stomach, Riku vomited through his mouth and nose. After the episode, sobs followed. His face hovered over the puddle of tears that rested within the sea of bile. Then he felt the prolonged pain as Sephiroth applied burn ointment to the burned and tender area.

"It's all for you, Riku." He chuckled. "And one day, we can get married. Remember that promise you made me when you were little. You loved me so much, that you wanted to marry me so that we can be together and in love as long as we live..."

Riku didn't listen at all. He cried. He laid on the ground, quivering in fear. The brother that he loved more than anyone else in the world, the brother that he gave his innocence to was then the brother who caused him the greatest amount of pain.

* * *

**Part I- fin.**

**Yeah, that was only part one. Sucks, doesn't it? And who would have thought that Sephiroth would become insane? Not even I saw it coming, and I am the author! :O**

**Now on to Part II...**

**(dun dun dun....)**

**Oh and by the way, I know the beginning dialogue seemed kinda...blah. Had to do something. Lol.**


	5. Revelation II

**Content: Umm... same thing. Except for the branding thing. That was pretty crazy, I'll tell you that. Err...this might be the last chapter with sex for quite a while. Basically because I have charged up the first...many with a lot of sex. And because it gets boring after a few chapters.. I know, sex gets boring...nothing but hippie stuff.**

**AetheralWind here. And guess what? I am hungry for some yaoi. I like mine on a little pasta, angel hair preferably. Or for dessert, some yaoi on chocolate mousse. Mmm, delicious. Sexy and sweet. Lol.**

**Disclaim.**

**Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

  
**

At school, Riku brought a note from the 'doctor's office' saying that he cannot do any physical labour. The swim team Coach, Coach Vincent was a bit disappointed in hearing that.

"But that is fine. Just sit down if you can't swim for a few days."

"I..." The teen muttered "I can't..."

"Can't what? Sit?" Coach Vincent said.

Riku nodded. "Sorry I can't do anything on my first year as swim captain..." He was sombre in his tone, saddened.

"Is it hurting?" Coach Vincent asked. Riku nodded again. "Well, let me see what problem you have there." He started towards Riku's pants, but Riku cried and retreated.

"N..no.." He stuttered. "I don't wanna...get hurt again..." He slumped and leaned against the bleachers. "S...sorry..."

In class, Riku had to sit. Though it has been a week since the torture, the brand remained tender and scarred. He winced as he attempted to listen to the teacher. Everyone greeted Riku back, but he didn't join in the small jubilance. He looked down, at his empty notebook. After class, Namine ran up behind him.

"Riku! I missed you so much!" She giggled in excitement. "I haven't seen you in a week. Were you really...really sick? I came over to check on you, but your brother said that it was very dangerous that I see you. Sephiroth-"

"Ahh!" Riku screamed. He froze where he stood, shaking. He leaned against a locker. "No...no...not again..." Riku whimpered. "NO!"

"R..Riku. Are you still sick? If you are then I can take you to the nurse." She walked around him and saw his face. It was a horror show. His lush and coloured face was pale and uneven in tone. There were scars on his face, covered by his hair. His aqua eyes were dim and cloudy, like the Dead Sea. His jaw was quivering, his body was shivering. His hands were uneasy and shook as it rested on the lockers. His chest was uneven, unable to keep a steady breath. He looked up and his eyes dilated.

"I can't see you...you hurt me..." Riku monosyllabically said with wavy sighs. "You make Riku...hurt..."

"I would never hurt you...I love you..." Namine opened for a hug, but Riku pushed her.

"Sephie said that. He said that before you did. You are a liar. Because of you, I am hurt!" Riku cried. Riku then picked up Namine and slammed her against the locker. "You caused me too much pain..."

Namine yelped in agony. "Riku, why are you doing this?" Everyone else watched as Namine was lifted up against the lockers.

"Because I said you hurt me!" Riku's fist landed across her face. Her delicate skin marred by an immediate gash and bruise. Then he spun around and heaved her to the other side. She flew across, people moving in to catch her, but the force was too great. Namine and three other people fell back and tented the lockers. Riku then took a pen from his pocket. He approached Namine. She looked up with hazed eyes and saw the blackened eyes of her love. Shaky, she looked down to his hand, which held a pen cocked for a downward strike. She tried to block with her hands. The force of the pen pierced her hands, pinning them together. She screamed. Blood poured from her palms and onto her face. The she felt Riku hitting her arms. He used a metal ruler. The metallic edges sliced shallow gashes into her arm. People tried to hold him back, but his arms were flailing wildly, making attempts to hold him dangerous. Namine begged, pleaded, for Riku to stop being so abusive. But he continued slashing, cuts of skin and blood flying everywhere. Then Vincent ran in.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled as he tried to weave and mow through the crowd. What he saw in front of him was a horror show to any sane person. "Riku, stop!" He lunged forward. As he caught Riku, the corner of the ruler pierced the dress shirt, boring itself into Vincent's side. "Damn..." He cursed.

But immediately after Vincent took hold of Riku, a surge of people tackled him and pinned him. It took seven students to restrain him.

"Die!" He bellowed to the unconscious blonde. "Die!!"

* * *

"Riku..." Sephiroth called. Riku again lied in the harsh light. "You have been a very...very naughty brother..." He taught the whip in between his hands. He stood, nude, before his brother.

"Mmm..." Riku hummed. "Please Sephie..." He looked up with violet eyes. Sephiroth sneered and whipped the nude youth. He moaned, but not out of pain. "More!" He gasped. The young teen raised his ass in front of the older teen. The scar of the brand remained with paler skin. Sephiroth whipped him again, creating small gashes in the smooth ass of his young brother.

"You are such a horny boy." Sephiroth chuckled. "Finger yourself if you want more..." He ordered in his perverse command. Riku, in a state of indifference and lust, placed his arms over his back, his face against the ground. His fingers crawled down his gashed ass and circled around the rim. Then he inserted the finger in, slowly. His own body tightened around him. Whip. Riku rocket his hips as the cracks came down on him. Whip. With each whiplash, he moaned for more, feeling himself hardening from the sadism.

"Please..." Riku wiggled his ass in front of his older brother. He had a cute grin on his face, his then violet eyes allured and fixated on one spot on Sephiroth.

"Riku!" The door opened. There was a faint light in the corner on the other side of the room. "I heard of what happened at school!" A voice called out. "Cloud told me what happened!" Sephiroth disappeared into the darkness. Then from the shadows, Leon emerged. He looked down at the lusty Riku. "W-" He started but stopped. "W...what the hell is happening?!" Leon exclaimed, wanting an answer. "You are just covered in gashes and cuts...did Sephiroth do this to you?"

Riku just moaned and rocked his hips, ignoring Leon's words.

"I should have known. You two had been spending too much time..." He walked over and saw the first aid kit beside him. He tried to disinfect and bandage the wounds. "Riku...from now on, I will be the one watching you. Sephiroth is too dangerous and perverted to be around. I bet he was the reason why you attacked Roxas' sister. Don't worry. Your older brother is here." He tied up the bandages and cut the gauze.

But Riku's libido was vigorous, stabbing his rationality. He slung his arms around Leon. "Leo-bear..." He whimpered. "My body is so hot..."

"Don't worry Riku...just let me take these chains off and then I can take you over to Cloud's place. I will tell him everything that happened here." He fiddled with the shackles, the locking mechanism being very simple and almost archaic compared to Leon's skills. But he felt a sort of sucking warmth on his softened member. He looked down and saw Riku sucking him through the zipper hole of his pants. "Riku, stop that!" But the skilled tongue work of his younger brother proved to be distracting as he felt himself hardening. "Seph...Sephiroth must have...drugged you..."

But Riku looked up with violet eyes. He nodded. "No...I am just very horny...and I want you to fuck me, Leo-bear..." He looked down at the large member. "Twenty-five and a half centimetres long...six centimetres thick..." He said from a glance. Riku then nibbled Leon's collarbone as he handled the erection.

"Ah...Riku..." Leon winced. "I don't want to make your condition worse...Cloud is working on a degree in psychology...if you would let me take you to him, he can help you..."

"But Leo-bear!" Riku whined. "Right now...I want you to help me..." He giggled as he pulled the foreskin back. Leon twitched. Then Riku twirled his tongue around the sensitive tip, suckling on it as he stroked the shaft. He heard his older brother's pants and took pleasure in it. Then he widened his mouth, slowly taking the entirety of the erection. He used his tongue to massage the soft underside of the member as his throat tightened and surrounded the tip and part of the shaft. This made Leon gasp out loud moans. When Riku retreated, there was a slight crackling as the suction was released. "You never had deep throat before... Sephie taught me that one last year. He said I was a professional..." Riku swallowed the dick again after he took a deep breath.

Leon then forgot about everything, his hands unconsciously bracing Riku's head. "Oh God, Riku...Oh God!" One hand travelled to the youth's nipple, rubbing and flicking it.

"Mmm...Leo-bear...you are already oozing..." Riku licked his lips. "Just lay back. Let little brother serve you..." Riku took Leon's hands and placed them on his back. Leon leaned against the stone wall. Riku straddled his brother, the hard cock rubbing between his soft cheeks. "Just a little bit more of that precum..." He purred. Against his supple skin, he felt the throbbing dick of his older brother. "It's really slick now. Now...it will be really tight for you..." Riku reached the dick behind him and angled the member and his waist so that his hole took in the tip. He pulled back out, then back in. Each retreat and attack made it so that the erection probed centimetres deeper. Then it penetrated the inner ring. The sudden invasion released a surge of loving lust into Riku's body. "Ah! Leon!" He moaned. After he caught his breath, he lowered his body, steadily taking the cock in. The length pressed against his special spot, causing his cock to twitch and milk. "Oh yes...mmm..." He groaned in his lusted voice. "Your cock is so big...My tight little hole could barely take it..." Riku panted as he moved slowly. Riku glared at Leon's face. He winced as Riku rocked his hips, his teeth gritted. Then he lowered his mouth to Leon's ear.

"I always thought that you were sexy..." Riku whispered. "It made me sad that Cloud took you. But I bet he was never as tight as me...Was he?"

Leon opened an eye. "N...no..." He grunted. "You are so tight...it feels...too good..."

"This is me relaxed..." Riku giggled. Then he tightened his hole abruptly. Leon gasped and bucked, thrusting his hips into Riku. "Hey...don't be so naughty. I said I would serve you..." He grinned. The silver haired teen then started to go up and forward, then down and back. Riku rolled up Leon's shirt, so that his cock rubbed against his washboard abdomen, each ab rolling up and down the length. Riku then took Leon's hands, which were on his hips, and led them to his ass. He guided Leon's hands to spread his ass, allowing Leon's cock to penetrate deeper into his little brother's hole. Riku clenched his teeth and grasped onto Leon's leather jacket. "Fuck me!" He whimpered. "Fuck me now!"

"Oh, Riku..." Leon moaned. He thrust his hips hard up into Riku. The sounds of skin against skin made Riku want more.

"Claw into my ass. I want to feel more. Bite my shoulder. I need more!" Riku cried. Leon's nails burrowed into Riku's soft, scarred ass. Leon leaned over and dug his teeth into his little brother's shoulders, suckling and licking it. "Oh yes...more...more..." Riku whispered. Leon then took out his cock and lifted Riku, throwing him against the wall. He took Riku's arm and put it into a arm lock behind the teen. His other hand was placed onto the wall. The Leon bent his knees so that his hips were low enough for him to enter. Then he thrust upwards, causing Riku to recoil. He continued with the deep and hard standing penetration, tightening the arm lock, giving him intense pain for pleasure. Leon pushed Riku's body against the stone wall, scraping it. With the free hand, Leon then grasped onto Riku's cock and stroked it.

"Yeah...you like that, bitch?" Leon talked down to his little brother.

"Mmm....yes, talk dirty to me...fuck me!" Riku moaned.

"Shut up!" Leon ordered. He sped up his thrusts, his pelvis pounding against Riku's ass with intense force. "Do you want me to cum in you?"

Riku nodded as tears flowed down. "Please, Leon. I want you to..." He tightened his hole for his older brother. Then in one deep thrust, Leon came deep into his brother, following up with thrusts of spurting cum. Riku felt his loins burning as Leon's hand made work. The pressure of his hole being filled and the stimulus of his cock being stroked made Riku cum.

"LEON!" He called his older brother's name. He collapsed into his brother's arms, drifting into a blackened sleep.

When Riku came to, he saw the face of a blonde boy. His eyes were blue and lush but filled with solemn forlorn. "Cloud..." The blonde said. "I think Leon's brother is waking up..." Then another blonde looked at Riku. They looked almost alike, but the other one looked more mature and burly, not as thin-framed as the first one was.

"Good. It seems that the medicine I gave him helped. Go tell Leon that he is okay." The older one ordered. The younger one ran off. "Hey little guy. Are you okay?"

"Mmm..." Riku mumbled. "Wh...where am I?"

"You are in my house. Leon brought you here after...what happened."

"What happened?" Riku groaned in a groggy voice.

"Umm...you kinda...had..." Cloud cleared his throat. "You forced yourself onto...Leon..."

"What!?" Riku shot up. But then he winced and buckled with sharp pains.

"Slow down, champ. Tell me: what is the last thing you remembered?"

"..." Riku thought. "I don't want to tell you..."

"Come on. Leon trusts me with you. You can tell me anything..."

"Just...don't tell anyone else. Especially Namine..."

"Okay..."

"I remember going to school, but then I got a note from Sephiroth...telling me to go down stairs to the wine cellar...I thought it was a surprise, like a present or something. But when I got there, Sephiroth did something. Then when I came to, I was naked and chained. I thought he was going to rape me or something. But he did something worse." Riku bit his lip. He started to cry. Cloud leaned in and held Riku, trying to comfort him. "He whipped me. He said that he would always love me. Then he kept whipping me, hurting me. And then he...he hurt me more with a branding iron...I threw up. It hurt so much." He bawled. "I barely remembered anything afterwards...except feeling so alone and hurt. And now here..."

"It's okay...Leon would never hurt you. I would never do that as well. Roxas, my little brother, and Namine would never hurt you. But how long ago was the branding torture?"

"What's today's date?"

"The nineteenth."

"...a week..." Riku muttered.

"A week of amnesia..." Cloud said to himself. "And have you had past relations with your brother?"

"Y..." Riku stuttered. "Yes...two years ago. That was when we started, when he made me feel as if I was the only person he ever needed."

"This is serious...well; I will have Roxas accompany you while I discuss matters with your brother..."

Cloud left the room and told Roxas to keep Riku occupied. Leon sat on the couch next to the bookshelf. "Hey, love."

"Hi...so how's Riku?" Leon sighed. "Is it anything serious?"

"I am afraid so. By what I see, he is suffering from a strange disorder that could have been caused from what I assume years of sexual, emotional, and physical abuse. Has Riku and Sephiroth always had a close brotherly relationship?"

"Yes, ever since Riku was four."

"Then here's what I think happened. After years of a close loving relationship, Sephiroth desired confirmation of permanent affection from his brother. He did so by manipulating Riku's feeble conception of the significance of sex in a relation as well as Riku's grasp on emotional affection. Through sex and pampering, Riku trusted Sephiroth with his body and love. Now, I believe that Namine proved a threat to that relation, being that Sephiroth was the only love Riku ever had. After one point, possibly mutual sex with Namine, Sephiroth broke apart. He then punished Riku for his infidelity. Riku then saw this punishment juxtaposed with his brother's undying love, creating a sense of confusion and dismay. The punishment lasted a week. He then changed through habituation, where he becomes desensitized to a stimulus, which was the punishment, where it then turned into sadistic pleasure. But I believe that to be one part of Riku. Another part was where the pain still existed within the child, associating the punishment to the cause. Now the cause would traditionally Sephiroth himself, but he redirected towards Namine. That explains his violent behaviour. And there is the Riku that is abused and simply wants confirmation of his innocence. These multiple personalities are separated in that he doesn't remember anything that happens while in the state of violence and sexual-deviation."

"So are you saying that there are three different Rikus in that one Riku?"

"In a sense, yes. In order to suppress the other two, he will have to take medication. I will send out for a prescription. So what have the police said about Sephiroth's whereabouts?" Cloud wrote on his notepad.

"Oh, they couldn't find him. They said that everything he owned was there...and what they found sickened me. Pictures...and videos...of Riku..." Leon grunted. "I can't believe it...and I actually had sex with him...I am a horrible brother. I was sick whenever he was young. I was preoccupied whenever he was being abused. It was when it's too late when I actually helped him."

"Now don't get angsty on me." Cloud chuckled. "Just be there for him."

"And what if I am not? The third world war has ended. But like years ago, another one might be around the corner. The American economy is already down, as Germany was decades ago. They might ally with communistic governments. It would be world war two all over again, and I might have to fight it. What if I don't come back Cloud? See, I am never there for Riku. If I could, I would have saved him from being fucked up!"

"Shut up, Leon. You know, you talk too much. Just do it. If that ever happens to you, I will do it for you. Just stop being an asshole to Riku. Don't you think he has suffered enough?" Cloud kissed Leon's cheek. "Go to the pharmacy and get the prescription. I will be here for Riku."

Cloud stood up and leaned over to the door, looking through the crack to check on Riku.

"Wow, you can play the guitar?" Roxas exclaimed. "I wish I could, but my hands are stupid. Cloud bought me this one for Christmas, but I can only play 'Hot-cross buns'. Hehee."

"Well, give me the guitar. I can show you how to play other songs." Riku smiled. He took the guitar and held it in his bandaged hands. He strummed a chord. Then another. And another. Five chords he strummed in total He strummed these chords to a rhythm. Then he sang in a soft voice.

_Though it was never my time to go,_

_I always held you close to my heart._

_And it will hurt me that you would never know,_

_How you have silently ripped me apart._

_Why did you let me fall?_

_I thought that I had lost it all._

_I lost it when I saw your hands against the glass._

_Breaking through the foundation, just too fast._

_Everything turned to dust..._

_And when I thought that everything has gotten better_

_You come around._

_Stab my back_

_Scream for me to die._

_Leave me in a ditch_

_Then you go back home to cry._

_I know that everything has gotten better._

_Ever since then,_

_I left you._

_Tears all broken down_

_Hair stuck to your face_

_Your misery becomes bound._

_So I am glad that you let me fall._

_When I was in your arms, I had to die._

_Though your twisted ways wasn't that bad at all,_

_It was enough to kill you when you cry._

_When you turned to dust..._

_When you had let me fall,_

_You that that I had lost it all._

_But you were the one who broke at the seams._

_Thought my death was your greatest of dreams,_

_But it was the nightmare of your broken glass,_

_You wished you turned to dust...

* * *

  
_

**Oh my brothers...**

**I am tired. Zzzzz....**


	6. Fidelity and Jealousy

**Content: Actually it is quite a bit more mellow now...**

**The sith chapter...I mean...the sixth chapter. No Star Wars crossover. Straw warts...heh. Random passing thought. But haven't you noticed that Straw is Warts backwards? That's cool. Like Race car is Race car backwards... actually Rac Ecar in terms of letter count. Radar is Radar. Hm...**

**Anyways, I should shut up.**

**Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

  
**

"So I had a pretty fucked up childhood. I have to take certain pills about it. Roxas just thinks that I am super sexually active and accepts that part of me. I don't blame him." Riku chuckled. "But he really doesn't know that part of me. So when he gave me the sedatives when I was passed out, it was to calm..._Violet_ Riku. He thinks that it is a pill to replenish my lost vitamins, from being so active. Though that would help me as well. I need some vitamins."

"Violet Riku? Is that a term to describe your sexual side?" Sora stroked Riku's silver locks. Riku had been resting his head on Sora's lap while he was telling his past.

"Yeah. Black Riku describes the violent irrational side. When I am normal, I am regular Riku."

"Does that also cover the sexual side that I usually see?"

"Well...yes. But when we were in the dungeon...you saw Violet Riku."

"But Vincent was there. He didn't do anything to stop you. Instead he played along...and enjoyed it."

"That's the thing...if Violet Riku doesn't get what he wants, then he tells Black Riku about it. Black Riku becomes enraged and starts to seriously hurt people. That was why Vincent had to do it. It would be better for Hayner if Violet Riku was there. If Vincent would have stopped Violet Riku, then Black Riku would have seriously injured Hayner...even you...and though I did come strong on my first impressions, I do actually care about you. It actually makes me feel liberated that you know."

"So Tifa and Vincent are the only ones outside of the Versailles and Van Derringer's to actually know of this, that and me?" Sora questioned. Riku nodded. "Wow...that is pretty heavy for you. I guess I was being a jerk to you, with that as a circumstance. Though...I didn't like it that you had non-consensual sex with me...twice. I suppose the first time was fine enough, being that I was a bit annoying...and I bet Drunk Sora was a handful."

"Literally..." Riku chuckled.

"Ha-ha!" Sora sensed Riku's innuendo. He laughed though. "But you know...I have never had anything go in my ass. Never had I thought that it would be rape as my first time..."

"I should have told you sooner. But I thought I had control of it. Once a week would Violet Riku flare; Black Riku only did so twice." He gasped. "I probably shouldn't have said the last part..."

"Twice? When was the second time?" Sora asked.

"It was...with Sephiroth." Riku grunted. "I should have killed him then...but Violet Riku loved him too much..."

"I am glad that Violet Riku loved him though. You might have been a different person if you killed him. Just don't regret it. I mean, you have Roxas, a very cute boy. Leon, a loving brother. Cloud, a guy who wants the best for you. And..." Sora walked out of the room. When he returned, he held four gift baskets, all full of cards, candies, and stuffed animals. "A whole school who respects you. Even Hayner called and gave his apologies for breaking the rule. He gave solemn requests for forgiveness for cursing and spitting on your authority. He said that Olette and he would be more decent and abstaining. See. If you gave into your emotions towards Sephiroth, then who would know what would have done to the Riku that everyone cherishes."

Riku smiled. "Well, what about you?"

"I..." Sora said. "I...don't know..." Riku frowned at that response. "I am still mixed up, you know. I don't want the worst for you, but right now, I just...don't want to get close to anyone..." Sora set the baskets down and left, rubbing his arms.

Riku sat for a few minutes, looking at the door of which Sora went through. Then he clenched his fist and pounded the soft bed.

"Damn it, Riku. Why did you have to be so stupid!?" He growled. "I pushed him away. I thought I was being myself for the two past days, but with such confused feelings...I just pushed him away..."

Then he heard a rougher voice responding. "What, that kid? Heh, you know, it would be nice to rough him up a bit. Weaken him until he breaks. How about a little game, I like to call it "Sora and the Iron Maiden."

Then there was a softer, airy voice, "Oh, and Iron Maiden? Maybe we can get some cocks and dildos in place of spikes. Ooh...I wouldn't mind that at all. I am getting hard thinking about it."

"What are you guys talking about? I don't want you guys to hurt Sora anymore. He is a cool guy, really cute and sweet. And even though he gets annoying and seems a bit stupid at times, I want him close to me." Riku spoke through his teeth.

"Oh?" The rougher voice said. "What about getting him where he hurts? I've heard while you were out, Riku, that Sora and Kairi are getting fond of each other."

"Oh, Kairi?" The airy voice rolled his eyes. "That bimbo wouldn't know anything of pleasing a man, especially a cutie like Sora. Mm... He is the perfect guy for all of us. He is cute enough for you to fuck but has a dick that can fill you up as well. Versatility..." He giggled.

"You should get that Kairi. If you can't, then I will. The wine cellar is still there. And if you didn't know, Sephiroth has a torture-tool closet in there. If she wants something in her loose hole, then a little Pear of Anguish would pierce that pussy of hers. Oh, and have you heard of female circumcision?"

"Shut up!" Riku yelled. "You are sick! I hate you!"

"I'm sick? I am just saying what you want to hear. She is a threat to you and Sora. Namine was a threat as well. Too bad I only had a pen and a metal ruler. And that Vincent had to get in my way. I could have cut her throat to the spine."

"Oh, Vincent?" The other voice giggled. "He is a hottie. I wouldn't mind saying daddy to him."

"But I loved how I got to his kidney. He was in the hospital for a week. We could have castrated him though. But I know how you feel, my little Riku..."

Riku couldn't bear listening to the conversation. His eyes were becoming hazy. "Stop talking..." He muttered. "Shut up!" His hand lunged to the side table for the bottle. He broke through the orange plastic bottle, but there was nothing in it. His hands were bleeding form the sharpened shards. "Leon!" He cried. "Leon!"

His older brother ran in. He saw Riku, hands red. His eyes were dilated wide, full of water. His body shook.

"Make them stop talking..." He pleaded. "They won't stop talking..." He curled his hands closed, pushing the shards deeper into his hands. Leon then reappeared after rushing off with a vial and a syringe.

"Hold still. We don't have any pills for you yet. But this will sedate you so you can relax." He flicked the needle and approached Riku. He held the youth in his arms, pushing the needle and plunger into his arm. Riku hacked and coughed immediately. He wheezed and spat blood into his hands. "Relax Riku...I will..." Riku looked at Leon. His mouth was moving but there were no words emerging from it. Everything blurred and smeared together. The voices were gone...._for now..._  


* * *

The Brussels' Chocolate Festival commenced at school. Sora, Riku, and Roxas walked in the plaza, where the fountain was. There were stands giving out food and, of course, chocolate. Roxas was having a good time, having at the roasted chicken, chocolates, and sea-salt ice cream.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, this tastes familiar..." Roxas muttered.

"Salty and sweet? Well, there's last night. How about this morning? Before school?" Riku laughed. Roxas elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, bitch."

Sora laughed. "Everyone seems to be in good spirit. So...what is the Chocolate festival for?"

"Oh, it's like over this story of sex and crap." Roxas said with a mouthful of food.

"Your life is _full_ of sex and crap. Sad thing is that the history of the festival is actually interesting." Riku ruffled Roxas' hair. "But anyways, the man who discovered this school was the great-grandson of the founder of a famous chocolatier, Joseph Draps. You see, Draps founded Godiva Chocolatier here in Brussels in honour of the legend of Lady Godiva. In England, there was this wife of a man who oppressed his tenants with heavy taxes. She worried for her people, so se agreed to make a deal with her husband. He would lower taxes drastically if she would go through the town, naked, while riding on a horse. She did."

"Woah, what? So this school was founded on..."

"Sex and crap..." Roxas interrupted. "Told you. Get a nude lady on a horse, put it on a box of chocolates, and have your great-grandson make a school after the two. Only in Brussels. Not as bad as that orphanage founded by the son of a man who founded a sex shop in Berlin that was founded on the basis of sheep-skin condoms..."

"Shut up, Roxas. It makes me ill seeing you talk about sex and condoms with a mouth full of sauerkraut." Riku rolled his eyes. "Tonight, brush your teeth...three times...with Mr. Clean. I will not have my dick smell of fermented cabbages."

"Fermented what?" Sora looked at Riku, the sauerkraut sliding out of his mouth. "Excuse me..." He turned around and sanded his tongue down with his nails and paper towels. "Sorry...I hate cabbages. They are so...rubbery looking. It's like...basketball was founded by Englishmen who wanted to pass time by bouncing a head of cabbage across a field in order to throw it in a rubbish basket."

"Can we not use the word 'founded' anymore?" Riku crossed his arms. "How about discovered? Or ascertained? Or even better, established?"

"Riku, baby. I can't even say asser-taint." Roxas laughed.

"As-cer-tained!" Riku yelled. Sora laughed in the merriment.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi called from behind. "So how is everything? Liking the festival?"

"Yeah...but I am liking it more now that you're here. " He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Kairi!" Roxas waved a drumstick to her.

"Oh, hey..." Riku chuckled. "You know how Roxas is with food."

"Oh yeah, I remember how he would always make the guys at the Chinese buffet places angry." She cleared her throat and wagged a finger at Roxas. "You here for tree owa! You eat all my food! You put me out of business! You scare wife! You eat enough msg to kill whale!"

Everyone laughed. "Kairi, that's horrible. Not _all_ of them say that."

"Good one Kairi." Sora kissed her on the cheek. Riku looked down and noticed that their hands were laced together. "Umm...I hope you two don't mind if we go off on our own."

"Not at all...Riku?"

He looked at the laced hands. His heart raced a bit faster than usual. His hands sweated a bit as he began to clench his fist.

"Riku?"

"Oh...I don't mind..." Riku snapped out of it.

"Okay, thanks!" Kairi smiled. As they walked off, Sora's arm curled around Kairi's waist. Riku watched as Sora laughed and smiled.

"I wish he would do that to me..." Riku muttered.

"What?" Roxas finally drank something to wash the food down. "You said something, hun?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking at them, how they are."

"I know. They do make a cute couple. About a week since they hooked up? Hmmm..." He sighed. "Why don't we act like a cutesy couple? You never hold me like that."

"Because..." Riku grunted. "You come with a built in handle. If I hold it out side of the house, then it would qualify under 'acts of public indecency'."

"Speak for yourself. You are the one always wanting to get it on in bed."

"What? I maybe a randy at times, but I always see you with a hard-on! When you study, when you shower, even when you eat!" Riku presented Exhibit A: Roxas' bulge.

"And? Would you want me to be disgruntled and not as wanting?"

"Right, right..." They sat down at a table, Roxas holding a tray full of food. Riku watched him down plate after plate of wiener-schnitzel, mussels, endives, frites, grilled fish, bowls of heart soup, and then more of the aforementioned. "...and you have a girlish figure..." Riku sipped his diet cola. "I work out and watch what I eat. You stay at home, playing Ultimate Unreality VII all day, eating gallons of ice cream, while jerking off to Stroud Clife as he swings his over sized sword in an emo way."

"Hey...the way he swings is sexy. Never have I had seen a brunette wriggle such a cute ass while causing massive property damage. And the whole StroudXAngeldoth slash fictions I read are always hot and raunchy."

"And to think that we met with a guitar lesson..."

"I still can't play a guitar. We went through like...five of them. I rule at Guitar Conqueror: World Domination though: Totalitarianism mode is a piece of Belgian Chocolates...speaking of which..." He took out a large, sizeable box of chocolates.

"I can't play that game. I am still playing on Traditionalism mode. To think that the whole game of world domination via the evolution of your own society would be progressed through rock concerts...piece of shit if you ask me...Oh Roxas..." Riku looked around for a handkerchief. Roxas smiled with chocolates all over his mouth. "Damn...I guess there is one way of doing this..."

Riku walked over to Roxas' side and started to lick the chocolates off. Roxas took pleasure in the moment, giving off playful pants and moans. As the last of the chocolate was licked off, Riku then kissed Roxas. They shared a soft, intimate moment of kissing.

"Mm..." Roxas growled. "I thought you hated chocolate."

"Hmm...Chocolate covered Roxas? I would eat that. But...in moderation...your mouth tasted of chocolate...bleh." He spat. "Well...maybe another type of flavouring for you. Raspberry would be nice." He snuggled to his lover. "You are a total pig though. So maybe not tonight..."

"Deal." Roxas giggled.

"Hey you!" Riku saw Seifer. "How's my babe doing? Missing me already?"

"Get bent Seifer. We broke up months ago." Riku glared.

"You are just angry that you are banging instead of getting banged." Seifer chuckled. "Hey half-pint, why don't you go off and stick your wand in a pencil sharpener."

"I don't like you." Roxas said. Riku couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sorry, missy!" Seifer scoffed. "Maybe you and your girlfriends should go and have a heterosexual orgy."

"Eww, vaginas..." Roxas grimaced. "I still can't believe that you are bisexual, Riku."

"Mmhmm..." Riku sighed. "Well, Seifer, I think you and Vexen should have a round together. I know how much of a _genius_ you are in Psychology. I mean, how else you would be passing that class. It is not like you are giving him your ass or anything." Riku chuckled.

"How..." Seifer winced. "Fine. Whatev. Remember Riku...rimjob..." He walked off.

"Like hell rimjob. Like sandpaper being inserted into my ass." Riku grunted.

"I still don't like him..." Roxas looked at the bar of chocolate. "Umm...Riku, I have to go. I need to see the nurse."

"I told you about eating so much endive." Riku slapped Roxas' ass as he left.

After a moment of sitting in a sort of exile from the festivities, Riku decided to walk around the other part of the campus. As he walked further from the plaza, the joyous cheer became quieter. The hallways were dark and dank, the absence of students giving it an eerie feeling. The stairs that are usually full of steps and clacks of people climbing up and down were still. The corridors that branch out were dark, where light could have never existed. The offices of teachers and faculty were empty, all of the teachers being outside. Riku looked around and climbed the stairs. Five floors the school stretched, each one with their own function. The main office and the library stood on the first floor. The second floor held the English classes. The third one had math. The fourth one had history. And the last one was actually the green house rooftop, where there was a garden that grew on top. Riku climbed each step, each floor. He aimed for the rooftop.

When he opened the door, the bright sun blinded him for a second.

"Oh Master Van Derringer. It has been a while since we last spoke." A man with pink hair tended to the flowers. "As always, I've been busy taking care of these flowers, herbs, and such. This season is the best time for Roses and Lilacs." He whistled as he watered and fiddled with the dirt. "So what brings you here? Isn't today the day of the Chocolate Festival?"

Riku kneeled down and sniffed the roses, sweet and pleasant. "It is, but I don't feel like being down there, Marluxia. Where is Zexion?"

"Oh, he is in the Library. I think he and I are the only ones not at the festival. He is such a bore though, playing his chess, organizing his books, and reading."

Marluxia was the Agricultural Professor. He was always obsessing over his crops and garden, though he was a sweet man to be around. Zexion, Marluxia's lover, was the Librarian, thought he was terribly short and unable to reach the higher shelves. He would always read and think, though he was kind as well, in a quiet way though. Axel was the head of the science and math department. He was every energetic and enthusiastic about his work, with a strange fetish for fireplaces and candles. Almost twice a week a fire or an explosion would occur...with his supervision. Demyx worked as the Music Professor as well as the assistant swim coach. He always possessed a strange aura, being that he never dresses properly. Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin were the track and field coaches. Riku usually never associated with super-buff men, though Xigbar was the lesser of the three. Then again, archery doesn't require much muscle strength. Saix led in the astronomy class. He was always the one to be hard to read. Vexen was the Psychology Professor. Marluxia always hated him for trying to analyse for any obsessive compulsive disorder, though a fixation to plants didn't count. Marluxia always described him as a very lonely and cold man. Luxord was a sketchy character, being that he wanted to be a Theoretical Physics Professor. He adored Time relativity theories and makes more money gambling with the students that he does by teaching. Larxene was the coach of the basketball and volleyball team. Though she was short, like Zexion, she could make thunder seem like a whisper when she would yell at the girls. And Xemnas was the Dean of the school. He was nothing.

"That reminds me..." Marluxia held a metallic box. "I forgot to give Zexy his lunch. He can't concentrate on Faulkner if he doesn't have a properly balanced meal of vegetables and fruit. Do you mind walking with me to the first floor?"

"Not at all Marluxia." Riku chuckled. The pink haired man removed his gloves and boots and put on shoes. "So how did you and Zexion meet? It seems a little farfetched that a bookworm would meet a botanist."

Marluxia smiled. "It was in college." We walked to the elevator. "I wanted to know all of the perennials plants there are, you know. When I came into the library, it was immense. I was never a book person and only once or twice have I actually used a library for anything. I wanted to ask the librarian at the front desk. I thought no one was there, but I saw the cutest guy there. He looked as if he was fifteen, maybe the librarian's son. He was reading a book, something by Dante Alighieri. He seemed very into it. I asked him if his father was in. It figures that the cute boy, Zexion, was actually the replacement librarian, until they hire another one, being that the initial one passed away. The funny thing was that he was actually twenty. It was funny in that I was seventeen at the time. It happens that when he grew up, he never drank his milk." He giggled. "But I adored Zexion since. Everyday, I would ask him to help me with research on the photosystems of autotrophic organisms and the effects of isotonic solutions of the turgidity of plant cells. He would comply with my requests and would always help me. When I he talked, he always had a way with words. If anything, I looked more than I listened. I noticed that his hair was always covering his right eye. I thought that it was a style thing, bring that this was when disco had just died, you know. He still has that same style. I've been meaning to ask him about getting it styled..."

"And..." Riku urged to continue the anecdote.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I asked him one day about it. He got really defensive, you know. It kinda hurt to see him push me away. The day after, he wasn't there. It seemed that they had a permanent librarian, this guy named Ansem. When he saw me, he greeted me kindly. Apparently before Zexion left, he had given a note to Ansem that I would always come in and ask about research on plants. 'P.S. Give special attention to a man with pink hair. His name is Marluxia.' The note said. It touched me that he told Ansem to do so, but it also hurt in that he didn't leave a note for me or even go to my dorm to say goodbye. This Ansem guy was smart, very smart. But I felt unmotivated to go back into the library. When Ansem noticed that I was in a slump, he walked to my dorm and asked me if I was feeling alright. We talked. He then said that I was in love with Zexion. I was surprised. I had no other love than my loved for plants. He was an experienced man in love and gave me Zexion's home address. I hugged him. But when I looked at it, it was all the way in London. Now, I was in Paris, and though it wasn't really much of a plane's travel, I was broke. Well, I was stupid and naive. I drove to the seaside and actually stowed away on a ship. I shared a crate with about a thousand pairs of jeans. For about four days I rested within that crate, sneaking out to get food and drinks as well as the occasional wash closet stop." The elevator opened. Marluxia decided to sit on the stairs before going to the library. "And I also had to disguise myself as one of the ship hands, just to get a decent shower. Luckily the shipment of clothing had my size. Afterwards, I got off and ended up in Canterbury. For about a week, I hitched a ride and slept in the homes of friendlies. I met many characters on the way. There were men with broken hearts, women with ailing dreams, and families with the most that they would ever want. When I came to London, I was a bit overwhelmed. There were people and cars about, you know. Well, it took me a while to get to the address. It seemed that he lived in flat, and the landlady said that he worked at the library, sometimes not coming home at all. She said that he had been there for a few days. So instead of waiting for him, I've been to almost every library around, spending another week in London. It was until I realized that he worked in the British Library. When I walked up to the library, I was stopped by the head librarian. He asked if I was there to do legitimate research. I said that I wanted to do legitimate research on the evolution of carnivorous plants. Lucky enough, the landlady gave me a Reader's Card needed to actually access the Library. She had it when she was in school, before she dropped out, you see. Well, I walked around and looked in the Biological sciences area. I found him. I called out to him. He looked up. There was a moment of stillness. Though it only lasted thirty seconds, it seemed like hours. Zexion grinned. I was about to cry, when I saw what he was doing. In his hand was the first book he gave me to keep: "Pistils and Stamens"." Marluxia sighed. "He was surprised to see me. He was transferred about a day after he was relieved from the librarian at the college to be one in the British Library. I told him all about my journey, and he was touched by my dedication and loyalty to him, being that we have only met for two weeks. But I told him that I was in love with him, that I did all of that crap, and that I literally stood in crap, in order to tell him that."

Riku let a small laugh. He was amazed by Marluxia's quest. "So you went through all of that for him?" His mouth wide open.

"Yes. I did." Marluxia then giggled. "But it wasn't until I noticed the phone number to the flat's landlady under the phone number to his apartment when I realized that I could have called him." He laughed.

"What the hell!?" Riku yelled. "All of that because you didn't take notice of one detail?!"

Marluxia then went into a rage of laughter. "Well, yes, if you put it in that sense..." He stood up from the step and walked towards the library. "But...if I did that, then Zexion would probably not have seen what I would do for him..." They entered the library. It was dim, with the only light coming from the sun-roof in the middle of the ceiling. Zexion sat, reading a lexicon. "Hey Zexy!" Marluxia yelled.

"Quiet in the library...and don't call me _Zexy_..." His eyes fixated on the immense book. "You forgot to give me my lunch, fool."

"Aw, don't be so brash. I also packed your favourite dessert: Strawberry Cheesecake. It's made from the strawberries from our garden!" Marluxia bend down and rested his head on his lover's shoulder as he wrapped his arm across his small chest. "And be nice, the Prince is here."

Riku looked, from the darkness, at Zexion's eye. It was looking down at the book, but slowly, it rose to Riku. He felt chills as the eye made contact with his eyes.

"Master Van Derringer...It's a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse if Marluxia was being stupid and bore you with his anecdotes. He gets a bit..." He sighed. "Energetic..." His eyes lowered. "Thank you for the lunch."

"Remember, tonight. We have a date!" He grinned with excitement.

"Of course. I never forget. You do, however." Zexion was emotionless the whole time. Marluxia kissed him on the lips, Zexion unfazed. Then they exited.

"Zexy doesn't like it when people disturb his reading time." The pink haired man snickered.

"He don't seem so endeared to you. In fact, your love seems unrequited." Riku raised an eyebrow. "Especially when he calls you stupid, fool, and implicitly, an idiot."

"Master Van Derringer. He actually does love me. We wouldn't be married if we weren't. That would be an unjust marriage. He just doesn't like to show his emotion."

"Oh and...about his eye..." Riku asked.

"Oh, his eye. Well, there was an accident, you know. As he was trying to put up his books, a whole stack fell on him, really big books. The corner of one book pierced his eyeball. They saved it, but it didn't have an iris. They tried to give him another, artificial one, but the colour didn't match his other one, you know? It's red. He was ashamed of showing it. But I didn't mind at all. In fact, I thought it was cute that he has two different eye colours." He giggled.

Then Marluxia looked at his watch. "Damn, it is getting a bit late. If I don't water the tomatoes, then they would never be as lush as they should. Sorry."

"Wait...here. It's a raise. Thanks for the...umm...dedication to your work..." Riku handed him a slip.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Marluxia hugged Riku and sped off.

Riku looked through the glass, trying to see Zexion. What he saw surprised him. As Zexion took out his lunch, he had a smile. It was a genuine warm smile. He looked very cute with that smile as he ate his salad and cheesecake. Riku then slumped over as he walked back to the plaza.

"An amazing love story..." He thought about Roxas. "I love him...I guess..." Riku sighed.

* * *

**Woah, no sex! Well...Lady Godiva and sexual talk doesn't count.**

**I know MarluxiaXZexion. Lol. And Xemnas is nothing. I hated him. I hated the fact that there were like six parts you had to pass in order to defeat him. And I hate how he controls "nothingness". That is like having control over the number zero. Yeah, if you multiply with it, you get zero. And if you have a power of it, the answer is one. But you, by a calculator's quote, "ERROR: CANNOT DIVIDE BY 0". Psh.**

**I always liked Marluxia. The Silent Assassin? Hell yeah! Pink hair? Hell yeah! A bad-ass pink scythe and power over flowers? Hell yeah! And Zexion. Come on. The Zex = The Sex. If Sex were a person, Zex would be his incestuous brother. And him in a mosh pit at a screamo concert? Damn! Lmao. **


End file.
